Her Golden Eyes
by Echo Elric
Summary: Alphonse and Roy-these two obviously different men have different motives. but that all changes when a sudden gender change occurs to Edward...WARNING! Fem!Ed X Roy X Al and in between. Rated M for future stuff...
1. Chapter 1- Beginners Love

**_Author's Note_** Hi guys! This is my first ff (fan-fiction) so PLEASE BE NICE TO ME! I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE! :3

Also, there are some things you need to know:

1.) FMA:CoS (Full Metal Alchemist: Conquer of Shamballa) was COMPLETELY IGNORED because...idk... :3

2.)Nii~san is "brother" and Onee~Chan is "sister"

3.)I hope you all enjoy this! :3

* * *

_ And how can I make amends?_

_ For all that I've took from you? __I lead you to hopeless dreams_

_ My brother, I was a fool_

_ ~~Edward Elric_

* * *

As the sudden breeze swished across his face, a grin plastered ear to ear on Alphonse face as he realizes his body is back for 5 months now and he can still fell so new to this bliss. A police siren broke the silence of Risembole's quiet nature as 2 cop cars approached Rockbell Auto-mail home. Al frowned. _I hope they aren't here for what I THINK their here for... _Alphonse Elric stood to his flesh feet and walked towards the house as he started to recall what happened 2 hours prior that may have caused the uproar.

_**2 HOURS**__** AGO...**_Al was in a hidden cellar below the depths of the used-to-be-home and smuddering debris of the Elrics previous home belongings. Al's eyes were glued to the poorly written paper in his hand as he drew a huge difficult array on the ground. Alphonse have been,ever since Edward got his body back and went to the other side, searching for an answer on how to get Ed back. That's when he encountered Hohenheim's secret notes in his grave. A few moments later, sharp, blue lightning bolts screeched it's way around the room as Al performed his alchemy on the difficult array. As the alchemic scenery began to dim down, Al frantically peered through the smoke in hopes to catch a glimpse of his brother.

"Nii~san! Nii~" Al stopped in his tracks as his vision narrowed to a lying flesh body in the middle of the array. Surely, you would expect Al to hug his brother elatedly. But thus creature was not his brother-in fact, it was definitely a woman. But it did remotely resemble Edward because of this woman's hair. It reflected the midnight moon from the little windows slight gleam and traveled all the way a little past her curvy, hourglass hips and at her bare skin. _Her hips... _Al stared when he went red as a beet _...__she's...naked._

But it was not all bare skin-her left leg was auto-mail-similar to one of Winry's works. Al skimmed from her appeared to be soft legs to her shoulders. both arms were flesh, _So this can't be Nii-san..._

A soft murmur escaped from the young woman's full lips.

The girl sat up and looked around curiously and to Al.

"...Al...?"

Al was robbed from his deep thoughts and wondered curiously on how the girl knew his name. Let alone his nickname.

The woman felt uneasy for a moment until looking down at her own body as if she was new to it.

"WHAT THE- **WHAT DA FUCK IS WRONG WITH MY BODY?!" **she screamed. _ironic, she curses as much as..._

_ED DOES!_

Al blinked. Although Al didn't want to ask this, he knew it was no other choice.

"...Nii~san...?"

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT SON OF A BITCH GATE DID TO ME?!"****  
**

"Ah! It is really you! NII-SAN!"

Al beamed a huge smile and hugged his bro...sister. _Finally! _Al thought _The person whom I've been searching for...the one who risked his life for me...the one who protected and stayed by my side...is finally home._

"u-um... Al? I'm very happy that I returned to you...but...*AHEM* I am kind of naked here..."

Al felt his face heat up as he nodded silently, broke the hug, and escorted his...sister inside Rockbell's home to ask Winry for some extra clothes of hers.

* * *

Back in Central, a phone rang-disrupting the peaceful calmness in the HQ office. After a third ring, Mustang finally gave up ignoring it and held it against his ears (dodging e very short, deep dark midnight blue hair strand of his, of course.)

"Mustang's Office speaking"

Roy listened to the phone for a few moments to the speaker

"Yes sir" as he took out a pen and notepad to jot down quick notes the speaker was saying.

_Disturbance in Risembole...Investigate with 2 other backups...5 days to hand in a report...hand in report to the fuhrer._

"Thank you, sir. Please inform the Fuhrer that I am to aboard the train immediately. Goodbye." Roy smiled as he set the phone down. _A good way to get out of my paperwork for a week!_

As Mustang buzzed them in, 2 soldiers waltzed into his office. He knew he could trust these two.

"Riza Hawkeye;Jean Havoc. you two are coming with me. Details are to be reported on our train to Risembole. Make sure you two pack up for a 5-day trip.

"Yes, sir!" the two saluted before exiting the office and packing up clothes from their dorms. They then, 20 minutes later, aboarded the next train to Risembole.

* * *

_**BACK TO THE**_ **_PRESENT_**... Al reaches the house the house and sees Mustang, Hawkeye, and Havoc exit the cars and quickly evacuate to the front door.

"Colonel, what are you doing here?"

Roy looked over, almost a little jumpy.

"I was sent here for an investigation." He frowned before continuing. "Do you know something about the disturbance?"

Al gulped and tried to look as unemotional as possible. It was his first lie...but...to protect his bro...sister...

"Um, we have a loud guest today for an auto-mail checkup. And-"

Al stopped as the 4 of them stared at the front door when they heard a sudden cry 'no'. Well, it was more of a scream. Mustang, thinking it was dire cry for help, busted through the door (breaking the hinges off) and slide his ignition gloves as Hawkeye and Havoc got their guns ready. The same cry screeched again, giving away it's location. _Up the stairs _Roy thought as him and his trustees dashed their way up the stairs and opened the bedroom door swiftly.

* * *

In the room stood Winry Rockbell in a frustrating state shoving a skirt in another shorter blond's face.

"C'MON! YOU'LL LOOK SO CUTE IN IT!3"

"HELL NO!" Cried the young short blonde as she kicked Winry away. Just as you suspected, this 'short' (tee~hee) blond is Edward. Winry was dressed in her casual wear while Edward was left with a long overgrown shirt and boxers. "I am not EVER putting that damned thing on!"

Ed and Winry struggled some more until they came to a complete stop when they realized 3 other bodies staring right at them.

~~Dead Silence~~

Havoc was the first to speak,"uh...so THIS is the 'disturbance'?"

Hawkeye chirped in "But it's nothing serious." Riza frowned and pointed her gun at Roy. "Did I just miss 'Bad Girl's Club' for this?!" Roy jumped back at the familiar click of her gun. And to avoid having a hole in his forehead, he glanced over at the smaller blonde.

"...You...look awfully familiar..."

"No shit, Bastard! It's me, you idiot. Full metal."

"..."

Confusion swarmed it's way into the room.

"But...Edward is..." Hawkeye managed to say.

"Not anymore. I'm back, but that fucking excuse called 'Truth' played another dirty trick!" Ed gritted his...her teeth as everyone processed the weird situation they were in. Mustang started to chuckle.

"...sir?..." asked Havoc as he wondered how his boss can be so...casually calm in this problem.

A full blown bucket of laughter filled the room as Roy had to let his head back so he won't get a headache from holding in some laughs.

"GRRR! SHUT THE FUCK UP, MUSTANG! AND I'M CHANGING GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE GUEST ROOM!" screamed Ed as she threw any object there was in the room at Roy and Havoc. The door shut with a bang when the 2 officers where left in the narrow hallway.

* * *

By then, Pinako Rockbell treated Roy, Jean and AL to coffee-despite her hatred to "dogs of the military". She understood that it was a mission-but she understood even MORE that she could get arrested for interfering at a Fuhrer's command-even if she doesn't live in Central. As the 3 men waited, Alphonse told them the truth about everything (Except for the embarrassing 'naked' part or course ;) ) and they listened carefully. Mustang interrupted him.

"Dammit...I have to give a report to the Fuhrer too! Looks like I gotta lie my way out... *sigh* so much for skipping paperwork..." Mustang's voice faded into the howling night outside the window sitting quietly, trying to figure out how to get past the very perceptive Fuhrer and waiting for the new female Edward Elric-almost as if they were waiting in the depths of the Abyss.

* * *

~~END

Please Review! And next chapter will come very soooooooooooon! :3

Review this and I'll keep the series going! :)

Review something NICE and I'll give you a cookie! :) 3

Review something nice and favor it and I'll give you 2 cookies and a hug! :) 3 :3

_**Next Expected Update!:**_ Latest:December 13th, 2013 Earliest: December 12th, 2013


	2. Chapter 2- Greedy Purposes

_Hope. _

_We All look for it._

_We also LIVE for it._

_We would even STRIVE for it._

_We can see it_

_But it's still so out of reach_

_~~Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

_They moved gracefully with the night howling. No one noticed the swift movements of the 3 quiet human bodies passing everyone of the three stopped while the other two waited for a command in the shadows. _

_"We're here" softly said the leader. "Let's get this over with. I really wanna go back to the palace."_

_"Right, Ling." said Ran Fan_

_"We will do our best to find you a bride as soon as possible, Prince of Xing" reassured old man Wu._

_The Leader smiled._

_"No, the name is Greed now." and with that they continued to go along with the wind to complete the mission._

* * *

Mustang, Havoc, and Al sat silently at the dining table. After their conversation, the only thing you could hear was the cold wind outside and the sipping of coffee. Then the silence broke when the faint sound of flesh feet (as well as a metal foot) pounded the stairs as it became clearer and clearer at each step. The three men looked up to see Riza and Winry smiling with success as they reviled what was behind them. Edward soon came into view. Her long, silky golden hair dropped down against her fragile body. Her bangs framed her delicate face that held her golden Ametris eyes and full, small lips. Her body body was similar to that of a hourglass as it wore bright blue jeans and a black laced sleeveless shirt the showed of her beautiful round breasts. Mustang blushed very slightly, Havoc had a nosebleed (aha) and Al's face resembled a tomato.

"Hey Bastard, my face is up here!"

Mustang blushed even more and shifted his sight from here breasts to her face.

Al spoke up after n uncomfortable silence. "Ah, Winry-san, don't you have to take care of Nii~, I mean! Onee~Chan's arm?"

Winry had those cute little sparkles in her eyes. "OH YEAH! C'mon, Edo~san!"

"OI! NO! I don't wanna!"

"C'mon, Edo~san! I have to tune it! This auto-mail you have is not mine at all-but it DOES look like it! I WANT TO EXAMINE IT! PRETTY PLEEEESE?"

"HELL NO! If I let you touch my arm, it'll be in pieces and I won't hear the end of it!"

"Aw! That's not true~~~! 3" Winry exclaimed with those really bubbly puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but it looks like you've been beaten." Said Riza with a devious smile, which Ed indicated that her smile ACTUALLY said, "I'll shoot you if you don't comply with Winry."

"...ugh. Ok, FINE!" Ed said as she made her way into the workshop. "YAY!" Winry chirped as she followed-so did Riza for 'protection from perverts'

When the door closed, little animated flowers popped around Havoc's head as he started to fantasize. "Ah! Edward's pretty HOT now..."

Al's overprotected side got the best of him, "**HEY THAT'S MY BRO...SISTER YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"**

Mustang, who couldn't help but agree with Havoc silently, then said,"This is FULL-METAL we are talking about. The most important thing is how do we explain this to the Fuhrer without telling him that you committed the taboo to get Full-metal back."

Everyone stopped. Yes, they had to agree. If the Fuhrer found out, Al could be put in jail or most likely executed and Ed would be taken in by Science Investigators as a "Physical Experimental Study". The new Fuhrer-after Bradley died-is a very perceptive middle-aged man whom can figure out a lot by one look. This is not an easy task...

That's when a strange rustling sound came from the window. They all looked over and stared for a moment and then looked at each other. Nodding to each other they got up and let their guards rise as they watched closely at whatever would come through the window. Then suddenly, _SLASH CRASH! _The three men jumped up simultaneously as the window shattered glass inward by a semi-large boot, preparing to fight. But to their amusement, it was just old man Wu.

(aha, imagine you sipping coffee/hot chocolate and an old man busted through your window. XD )

"Ah, Mr. Wu." Al kept his manners- despite his anger slightly rising. He knows its gonna be Al who has to fix that window...

Wu saluted a Xing salutation. "OI, top of the morning."

Everyone blinked and stared for a moment. 'morning'?

"Anyways, the young master wanted me to give you all a letter." he started, as he handed a certified letter to them. "Please read it.". Mustang grabbed the paper and Al and Havoc leaned in to read it also. _The seal is from Xing's palace. _Roy thought as he opened the letter and began to read aloud.

* * *

"_To: Fuhrer of Ametris; Central_

_Xing, your neighboring country, have agreed to your government officials about the previous recommendation of letting our soon to be king, Ling Yao, allowed marriage with an Ametris woman. We have sent Prince Ling Yao to Ametris with two other qualified servants/bodyguards, Wu and Ran you for your recommendation. It is tranquilizing our nation as well as yours._

_By our nation, Xing_

* * *

The three blinked. The Fuhrer gave permission for Ling (alter ego "Greed") to marry an Ametris woman? And why would Wu send this to THEM and not the FUHRER? What did they have to do with a marriage? Mustang, Havoc, and Al wondered these questions and looked up to ask Wu-but he was gone.

"...Mr. Wu?..." Al questioned.

"Wait a minute..." began Havoc " That old guy gave it to US...and not the Fuhrer...so that means..."

They all looked at each other as their eyes went large. They jumped up and out of their seats and rushed to Winry's workshop.

It was empty.

"Ling...NO-GREED KIDNAPPED THEM!" Al screamed as he saw the cluttered mess of tools on the ground.

_How can they have gotten past us?! _Roy thought as his mind raced with frustration and questions. He finally dodged his confusion and turned to Jean and Al. "Come on! They couldn't have gotten far!" and with that, the three raced to one of the police cars and sped down the road looking for their female friends.

* * *

_Ugh...my head..._thought the small blond alchemist (DON'T CALL ME SMALL!) as she sat up and felt a sudden restraint from her wrists. They were tied behind her back securely into a Devil's Knot*. She skimmed around the dark, empty room and saw an unconscious Riza and Winry on the ground tied up also. _Aah...whoever the asshole to tie me up made sure my hands were opposite ways...now I can perform alchemy... _Sighed Ed's thoughts.

Then suddenly, Ed felt something familiar as the room seemed to shake. She realized.

She was on a train.

Then a sliding door clanked open to reveal a ray of bright light and a tall figure of a woman in all black and a hanging scarf.

"Welcome to Xing" said the woman that sounded like Ran Fan.

* * *

~~End

aha, today at school, I laughed so hard at a joke during lunch...

and milk literally came out of my nose. o.O

My brothers thought there was seriously wrong with me when I got home and told them. Arashi gave me a whole freaking speech about my tomboyish side and how I should be a "lady" and all I know is that he used really big words, so I fell asleep. :) Akiyoshi made fun of me though... DAMN HIM!

Anyways, review, favorite, or DO BOTH!

If you do, I got some hot, fresh cookies in the oven :3

Love you all!

_**NEXT EXPECTED**_ **_UPDATE:_**

Earliest: December 14

Latest: December 15


	3. Chapter 3- Drama of Pure Jealousy

_You either die a HERO_

_or live long enough to see yourself become the VILLAIN_

_~~Unknown_

* * *

"Where can they be?!" said the frustrated Roy as he went 120 mph-5 miles faster than what he went 30 seconds ago. Havoc popped in a cigarette a little while ago-but put it out after it started to annoy him as he thought the Riza was probably scared somewhere while he was enjoying a cigarette (WHOA! I got the chills just from typing that! JEAN HAVOC NOT SMOKING?! :O OH MA GAWD!) "Sir! Check the train passenger routes! Maybe they took a train."

Al was sweating and had constant butterfly's enter his stomach. _My sister...she's gone again! And...and...and it's all my fault!_

"Your probably right! Here, I'll check the routes!" and with that, Al snatched Roy's car-phone off the handle and started dialing every train station he could remember from the traveling when Ed was still a boy and Al was still a hunk of metal. Finally, after the 17th call, Al said, "Colonel! Route #169 says they've aboarded 3 suspicious people with 3 crates on their way to Xing! That's them!"

Hearing the sudden news, Roy turned the steering wheel with a sharp turn to his left racing to Train Route #169.

* * *

**_"Welcome to Xing" said Ran Fan_**

" 'Welcome to Xing' my ass..." murmured Ed as she was escorted by Ran Fan and old man Wu. She was still tied up (Go Figure) and so was the awaken Winry and Riza heading towards (according to Wu) Ling's palace. _I have to admit, _Thought Edward, _Xing is very...beautiful._

Xing was indeed a very beautiful town. The last time Ed was came to Xing was for a short time and she was only got to see part of it that was not even NEAR the palace. But the villages near the palace-no-ALL of the villages in general were wall unique and colorful and filled with the pursuit of happiness everywhere you see. Flowers were in bundles on the bushes as they resembled pretty elegant bright colors that mixed in well with the rest of the other flowers. And since it was about 3 in the morning, you could smell the sweet smell of sizzling breakfast from every house and corner.

Edward smiled. This place was the complete opposite of Risembole. Quiet and peacefulness surrounded little Risembole while joy and socializing scattered throughout Xing. _Xing couldn't be a bad place to stay in either..._

Edward stopped. Hell no.

As she blocked that weird thought aside, she looked up at the palace that wasn't so far away anymore. The bright colors that reflected from the grand building also reflected from the sun. It was such a blast of colors and sunlight that Ed wondered how she could look at it without the need for sunglasses.

"We're here, Princess of Xing" Ran Fan's voice rattled Ed out her thoughts.

Edward blinked.

"Princess of XING?!" Winry and Riza yelled for Edward.

"OI" reassured old man Wu as he and Ran Fan bowed down to Edward.

"You are to marry the Prince of Xing in the Fuhrer of Ametris, Central command."

Edward was frozen and at lost of words. _What the fuck was going on?! She? A princess?! Married?! TO LING?!_

As confusion evaded the three flabbergasted girls, a familiar voice rang to their ears.

"Hi there!"

Ed managed to look over to her right and see Ling Yao waving his hands wildly to them. Judging from his appearance and voice, it was a typical Ling, not Greed-

Well, not for long.

"Ah, good job, Ran Fan, Wu. You completed your mission beautifully." Ling walked over to the small group. "Now, may you two please escort these two lovely young ladies to their new rooms?" Ling pointed to Riza and Winry. Ran Fan and Wu bowed slightly and took both restraining girls into the palace (darn it! I keep wanna type in "Castle" instead of "Palace" :P).

This left Ed and Ling alone.

"Now," started Ling in a very deep voice as his hair and face began to shift. "We need to talk- actually, better yet, we need to do something...fun."

Edward shivered at the fact that this was now Greed, the Homunculus who got his way in power, wealth, and woman.

Ed snapped back, "Over my dead body!"

"I would be-except you wouldn't be dead" Greed grinned

Edward blushed as she tried a different attack that usually doesn't have a response after. "Fuck you!"

"I would actually like that" Greed grinned even more devious and perverted smile and Edward's face became as red as a beet.

_I can't wait until you let my ropes loose._thought Edward. _You are fucking dead when that happens._

* * *

After talking (and threatening) the train officer, Roy and Al were aboarded on the next train to Xing. Havoc was to report to Central and wait for a call from Mustang of a fake story to tell to the story. "Take care, you two." he said as he aboarded a train back to Central. Roy and Al both sat in silence as the quilt swarmed around them. Silence ended as Al saw the first sights of Xing. "FINALLY! We're here!" Al almost jumped out of his seat as he said those words.

Roy was wrapping up the conversation with Havoc. Mustang's fake story was for Havoc to go to the Fuhrer and say that the mission is asked to be delayed for a week because Roy had "family business'' to attend to.

_**"Right, Chief. Good luck, too. But I have no doubt that you will have any trouble finding the girls. After all, Al is very close to Ed and cares about her a lot."**_

Roy frowned. So what? He cared about Edward as much as Al did. Heck, maybe even more. They are SIBLINGS nothing more. _And you and Ed are nothing more than co-workers _said a soft voice in the back of Roy's head. His head became hot and his nose started to cringe. "Thank you, Havoc. I expect to here from you sometime tomorrow about the Fuhrer's response. Good-bye now"

Roy blocked the weird thoughts in his head and decided to think of something other than Al and his relationship with Ed.

_10 days to find Edward...we're coming for you, Edward._

Roy started to smile. This was what-the fifth time he called her by her first name. Yes, Mustang have had faint affections towards Edward for a long time now. Ever since the incident in Liore, Edward had to report more frequently to Roy, which made his day every time Edward was near. His presence, his rants, his appearance, his ignorance and his whole self-confidence amused Roy. You can call it "companion affection" or "unexpected encounter", but Roy called it simply "love".

Now that Ed has a woman's body, this "affection" only grew somewhat stronger.

_Now that I think about it _Roy thought. _I wonder how that sexy body would look in a miniskirt._

All Roy could do was smile really big and bright. This smile was so big, it may hurt his face in the morning...

When the train came to a complete stop, Al jumped off enthusiastically and stared intensely at the map of Xing. His face lit up. "Colonel, the palace is this way!" Al pointed to his right and started to speed walk in that direction. He looked back at the very slow Mustang. "Come on, Colonel! WE HAVE NO SECOND TO WASTE! She's Waiting for me!" and with that, Al's speed walking became a run.

Mustang did not answer. His head was spinning too much, almost to the point of a headache. His heart began to race, his feet became heavier as if gravity sat on him, his breathing became more intense and his body temperature rose. Havoc's voice rang in his ears as it kept repeating itself:_  
_

_**"After all, Al is very close to Ed and cares about her a lot."**_

_What is this feeling? _Roy managed to think. _All Havoc said was that Al cared about Ed. _

_But Roy, your not upset because you think Al loves Ed._

_You afraid that Ed loves him back_

Roy shivered at that thought. Is that how he really felt?! No way. Not at all. How could...

Roy glanced at the dark blonde's bobbling head as it ran faster.

_How could I be jealous of Al?_

* * *

~~END

Hi THERE! So sorry for updating so late at night. _ aha!

Don't you worry-never bail!

Kinky stuff will soon be here!

Did that rhyme? Because in my head, it rhymed in my head PERFECTLY... _

oh well. ANYWAYS! I just wanna say THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! MY COOKIES ARE BAKED AND READY FOR SERVING! :3

Oh yeah, also, a really BIG thanks to user Nikkie23534 for the idea of MINISKIRT! IT WILL HAPPEN...soon *winks* _o

Please continue to support me!~~

And a cookie will await you... :)

_**NEXT EXPECTED UPDATE: **_

Earliest:__December 14th

**_*Most Likely*_** Latest: December 15th


	4. Chapter 4- Metal Flames

_Love is like a rose._

_It's beautiful and it's color is inviting-_

_But if you mess with it,_

_It's thorns will prick your heart._

_~~aha I made that up as I went X3_

* * *

"We're here" Al said silently as Roy and Al approached the front doors of the palace. Al shook his head to snap himself out of staring and daydreaming. "Let's go, Colonel." And after saying that, Al lead the way inside and through the big, grand corridor halls.

_I can't be...jealous. I can get any girl I want with my charms and seduction. And Al has never been in a relationship! _Roy sighed.

_Your not worried that Al has no experience-your worried that Ed won't respond to your seduction at all because she is different._

_DAMN YOU FUCKING VOICE! _Roy shouted mentally. That voice in the back of his mind keeps picking up jealousy and telling Roy the truth-something he doesn't want to hear right now.

Al and Roy continued down the halls.

Then Roy's thoughts was said aloud:

"Um, Alphonse? Where are we in the palace?"

Al slightly turned around and smiled, "I have absolutely no idea."

* * *

Greed lead Ed into a humongous elegant room with a giant circle-shaped bed built for 23 people, and the theme was Burgundy as the sheets and drapes were a pretty shade of dark red. Greed laid down on the bed on his side and patted a seat next to him for Edward to sit in. (aha-while tied up?! o.O)

If Edward would have sat down on the patted seat, she would have found herself cuddling with Greed-and that's the last thing on her agenda. And besides, she's not dumb.

"Fuck your invitation." Edward had a plan.

"eh...then should I beg, babe?"

"No matter what, I'm not going to marry you, so quit calling me 'babe' "

Edward tried her best to continue to distract Greed as she mentally looked around the room for something to write with. Her hands maybe still tied, but she could still try to transmute with a transmutation circle.

"Don't worry, babe. The fun WE are about to have won't hurt at all."

"I said don't call me 'babe' !" Ed growled. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted Tic Tac's on the wooden dresser to her left. _Better than nothing._ she thought as she started slowly to the dresser.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" asked the curious Greed as he notice her maneuvering.

"**Don't fucking call me 'babe'!**" Ed shouted as she picked up her speed and reached the dresser in no time. Greed then understood her plan and raced over to her. Edward frantically picked the mints by her mouth just in time before Greed snatched her in his arms. Edward scrambled from his embrace and lost her balance and hit the ground with a loud _thud_. The tic tac's fell to the ground also and cracked the lid open widely.

* * *

Al and Roy looked back. There was a loud _Thud_ in a particular room at the far end of the hall. They nodded to each other and raced as fast as they could to the room.

* * *

Edward stood to her feet as she felt a little different. Her wrists were loosened. As she took advantage of the looseness, she snapped the rope apart and looked up at Greed. Greed was a little busy paying attention to his bedroom door as he heard the quiet stomping get closer and closer to the door. Someone was coming. And Greed grinned as he knew who it was. Edward clapped her hands and slapped the floor (aha) which let a sharp, blue lightning spur from her hands to the ground. The ground that was taking shape of a fist bulged upward right under Greed. Greed was not called the "Ultimate Body" for nothing. His Homunculus powers protected his chin. Ed runs over to attempt a direct-hit, Greed jumped back into the air and flipped. "Babe, is that really ALL you could do?" Teased Greed as Edward took damage from the comment. "Fuck you, pervert!" Ed managed to say before halfway dashing towards Greed before he can regain his balance. Edward this time tries for hand-to-hand combat, but Greed-in time-tripped Ed backwards only to land on the red bed. Greed jumps on top of her and pins her hands above her head.

"What the fuck, Greed?! Get...off...of...ME!" Ed wiggled and wormed to try and break free, but it was no use. Greed had some fucking sexy big ass hands...(aha...that was me just thinking...0.o)

_BAM! _the door swings open and gives Ed a sign of rescue.

"ONEE-CHAN!" "EDWARD!"

Roy and Al raced over. Roy slipped on his ignition gloves while Al picked up a Tic Tack off the ground and started his transmutation circle.

* * *

_Snap! _Went Roy's fingers as a flame spurred wildly with anger on Greed. After Greed blocks the sudden far-away attack, Ed was sitting up and transmuting her right metal hand into a blade.

"Hey! Stop! I'm on your side!" Screamed Greed.

"You were also on my sister, you perv!" shouted back Al, as he slapped the ground and sparks flew. Greed looked down-he was glued to the ground. Ed nodded to her brother in a thanks for the advantage and she made her way to Greed to punch the lights out of him.

"Seriously! I am on your side! And I have some information that may interest you that involves the Fuhrer!"

Roy, Al, and Ed froze. The Fuhrer? After Al ordered Greed to take 20 steps away from Ed, Greed explained only what he knew:

"Fuhrer BEGGED me to marry Edward. I agreed, but I STILL don't the Fuhrer's motives. So that's why I told Wu to show you all the letter because I thought maybe we could talk this out ourselves. Since we cannot trust the Fuhrer, it is mandatory that you three remained in my palace..." Greed's neutral face became very stern but gentle and somewhat energetic. He then closed his eyes-as Edward knew right away that Greed was switching places with Ling.

"And while we are at it, how 'bout a foursome?" chirped Ling as he groped her butt and rubbed it. Ed's face became pink to red as she started to scream intensely and getting mad to start a rant.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME, YOU ASSHOLE!" and she slapped Ling square in the face (aha...I smiled while typing that :3)While Al and Roy stood in line behind Ed to get their turn to slap Ling.

* * *

5 hours later, after Ling introduced Roy and Al to their own private guest rooms (Edward had to share with Ling- No kidding -_-). Mustang was in the room while trying to think things through. _So the Fuhrer...what is happening...?_

_Knock Knock Knock. _went Roy's door.

"Who is it?"

"Who do you think, bastard?"

Roy smiled. Who else COULD it be? "Come on in."

* * *

Edward entered with a blushing face. She had on some skinny jeans and a bright blue long sleeve v-necked shirt. She sat on the bed next to Roy. "Um...hey bastard...why did you...that time when you and Al came to help me...why did you say my name so casually, you ass?" Roy looked over at Edward with shock. Ed looked like as if she was trying to seem mad and annoyed-how she would be if she was still that ignorant short boy she used to be. But something felt...out of place.

"Ah...it must have been...a minor slip up on my part, I guess."

~~DEAD SILENCE~~

"Um!" Ed and Roy blushed as they realized they said it at the same time. "Y-you go first, Full-Metal." Roy shivered. It felt weird now- saying "full-metal" instead of "Edward" Roy wondered why.

"...ARGH, I JUST FORGOT! Thanks a lot, Bastard!" Ed tries to hide her flushed face. _Aha, she looks so cute when she's shy. _Roy thought.

Roy smiled. Ed may have been a boy once, but it looks like even before a week went by, she was already developing feminine hormones. _Attraction, to be exact. _Roy chuckled in his mind as he scanned her whole emotional roller-coaster ride. Roy started to swallow. He was wondering a certain question for a while now, and wondered if it would be appropriate to say it now. He took a deep breath. Yes, he IS going to say it-no matter what. But it felt as if something was holding him back. _If I mentioned this in the office back in Central, he wouldn't be feeling so cautious. But now, it feels very strange and scary to say it in front of Edward directly. But's it's better to find out..._

"Uh..." Roy looked thoughtfully into Edward' golden eyes, trying to read them. But the golden eyes were powerful. The identical pair just keep deflecting his curiousness and pretending as if nothing even happened.

"uh..." repeated Roy. "I-I know that you objected t-to Miss. Rockbell of it, b-but could you c-consider wearing a-a miniskirt?!"

Roy blushed as he watched Ed's face become pale to pink to red and back to pale again. Roy knew what'll happen next: "What the hell, Bastard?!" or "Dammit, Bastard, I'm not one of your fucking female officers!"

But the actual response was different. Instead of ranting, Edward raised her hand.

_SLAP!_

The side of Roy's face echoed redness and a bruise. He looked over at Edward who was blushing even harder and with a disappointing and scared face. _Did I push it too far? _Roy thought. Edward suddenly sat up, and stomped to the door. But before she closed the door behind her, she had one more bullet to shoot:

**"DO THAT AGAIN, ROY AND I'LL FUCKING CUT OFF YOUR BALLS AND SERVE AS SPAGHETTI AND MEATBALLS TONIGHT! UNDERSTAND!?"**

Roy nodded quickly as his eyes went wide. _Damn, she was now scarier than Riza..._

Edward slammed the door behind her as he waited for her to go farther away from the room. Then Roy laughed loudly and wildly. When he calmed down he laid on his back and stared to the ceiling. Rants still brought bliss and reassurance to Roy-even the strange one he just received. _I wonder how much she's changed. _Roy thought as he smiled. He wasn't scared or worried that he may have pushed it too far. The slap that still burned Roy's face said that Ed oppressed Roy's sudden flirt, but the rant told him that Ed was pleased of Roy's attention. Roy felt at ease as he thought that maybe he has a slight chance of snatching Ed's heart...before Greed _Hell, even before my tough compition- Al _thought Roy as he recalled Havoc's words once again.

_**"After all, Al is very close to Ed and cares about her a lot."**_

Roy turned over to his side. So what? Al may have a deep relationship with Ed, but Ed's relationship with Roy's is blooming. Another thought entered Roy's mind. He laughed slightly- on the brink of falling asleep.

She called me Roy.

Roy's final thought took him to his dreams as he slept fast asleep.

* * *

~END

What Greed/FEM!Ed fans are probably thinking: "KYAA~ KINKY!

What Roy/FEM!Ed fans are probably thinking: "Oh YEAH! LOVE AT LAST!"

What Al/FEM!Ed fans are TOTALLY thinking: "WTF, WHERE'S THE LOVE?!"

Aha, don't worry, Al/FEM!Ed fans! I love Elricest as much as you do! So to do the honor, I am holding the next chapter in dedication TO ALL THE ELRICEST FANS OUT THERE! tee~hee!

Yes, that's right! Chapter 5 is for Al and Ed ONLY! AND YES- _**IT IS EPIC!**_

OOOOOOoooooo this makes me wanna eat a cookie! :3 num num num!

_**NEXT EXPECTED**_** UPDATE:**

Earliest: December 16th

Latest: December 17th


	5. Chapter 5- Equilvalent Exchange

_Human cannot gain anything without first giving something in return._

_To obtain, something of equal value must be lost._

_That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange..._

_In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one and only truth._

_~~Alphonse Elric_

* * *

Edward was in her room (Greed was attending to public matters elsewhere) pacing back and forth all the way til 3 in the morning. _What the fuck was wrong with Roy?! A miniskirt?! REALLY?! Is he looking at me...in that WAY?!_

Then Edward started to blush as she started to remember Roy asking that question. "Would you wear a miniskirt?" And then Ling entered her mind. "How 'bout a foursome?"

"Why the fuck am I thinking of a foursome, dammit?!" Ed growled to herself, digging her fingernails into her hair.

"Um, sister, why are you talking about foursomes?"

Ed blinked. She turned around to see a confused Al behind her. Al looked as if he just got off of bed with messy hair pointing in every direction. Ed blushed as she realized that Al only had on pajama pants and was shirtless which showed off his 2-degree muscles. "Wh-why are you awoke, Al?" stuttered Ed, trying to change the subject. "Ah, I woke up because I saw a light coming from this room on my way downstairs to get a glass of water. Wanna come with me?"

Edward definitely needed some way to vent Roy and Greed out of her mind- and Al is just the subject to do so. She could talk to Al as well as spar with him and anything that could be troubling Ed vanished. Ed nodded to Al and followed him out into the dark, narrow hallway. _I don't really like this mood. _Thought Edward. Al had this type of nervous aroma circulating him-which prevented any type pf conversation between them. If Ed would try and start one, Alphonse would just say, "Is that so?" or "Oh.".

_I wonder if he's...mad at me? _Edward kept these worried thoughts until she reached the stairs. She stopped, then looked around her (even though it was too dark to see) and felt around. "Al?" she asked the room. No answer. Edward breaks into a cold sweat. "A-AL!?" Edward feels thorny rocks pile in her throat. Her palms becoming sweaty. Edward was never good with really dark unfamiliar places-especially alone. This phobia was born on the night Ed lost Al back then trying to resurrect their mother. Cold. Scared. Darkness. Alone. Those were feelings she felt back then. And now they were finding themselves back into her system and swelling her brain at the thought of losing Al again.

* * *

Being the stubborn Ed she is, she decided that she was fed up of giving in to the dark. So she tried going down the steps-big mistake. Since her leg was back and whole flesh (Unfortunately, not her arm.), she wasn't fully use to going down flights of stairs like most people. So of course when she felt her foot snag on something hard and sharp from the stairs, she started to panic. She pulled and tugged frantically and hard on her foot, feeling the scraps dig deep into her bone and the first trickles of blood. She felt her face heat up and tears started to roll down from her eyes. She closed her eyes and prayed to whomever it maybe. _Oh please Al find me ._She bit her lip as hard as she could to embrace the pain she was going to inflict on herself. She did one last tug, hard enough to let her free but bleed even more and heavily. The force of her tug made her set off balance as she felt herself about to fall down the stairs. She bit her lip even harder-making it bleed.

"SISTER!"

Ed opened her eyes. If felt almost as if she was floating in mid-air. Then she realized the sturdy warmness around her waist and across her back. The familiar voice processed in Ed's head. She embraced the body that was holding her and started to cry. The warmness only drew closer and firmer. Despite the fact that Edward never expressed her feelings ever since the death of Nina and Al's sacrifice, she was crying on Al's shoulder like a baby. _Al...saved me. _Ed cried even harder. _He really came for...a person like me._

* * *

After a few minutes later, Ed was sitting on the edge of a counter in the kitchen while Al was tending to her foot to stop the intense bleeding. Al explained to Ed that she may have slowed down into her thoughts-which may have caused the separation.

"And it looks like your foot got caught in a hinge or a deep crack in the wood of the stairs. Be more careful of yourself, sister."

"OI! It was your fault that this happened!"  
"MY fault?! Sis, it was you who lost her way!"

"Oh yeah-well, YOU was the one who brought me along."

"And YOU was the one who asked me why I was up."

Ed opened her mouth to say another back-bite, but shut down her whole rant. She knew Al won every fight-and Al laughed as he saw his sister's quiet response. Then Alphonse had a stern but depressing look on his face as he whipped the remaining blood from his sister's foot.

"I'm sorry for worrying you. You must've been scared to death."

"PFFH! PU-LEEEEZ! I wasn't fazed by the LEAST!" Ed said with a smirk. But then she saw Al's denial face and frowned as well. "Well, I was a TAD bit...concerned." She said in almost a whisper. She knew Al would blame himself-even for the most silliest things. Hey, Edward used to be that way back then. They sat in utter complete silence.

* * *

"SISTER! WHY IS YOUR LIP BLEEDING?!" Al's voice shook Ed out of dreamland.

"OI, I guess I bit on it too hard..."She felt her lips. "You'll get bruises that way, sis. You need to stop that before it becomes a habit." Al scolded before hanging his head low. "Did you do this because of me?"

Edward REALLY started to feel guilty. "Ah, um...well, it's nothing very serious. It'll heal in no time. So don't worry abou- _MPH!"_

Ed's words were interrupted. Something was blocking her lips. Al was kissing her. _What's this... _Ed thought as she felt something wet go inside her mouth. _AH! Hi-His tongue is i-inside of me!"_ Al's tongue began to circulate around Ed's mouth. _This feels...amazing... _

The more Al's tongue rubbed against her tongue and lips, the more she felt her mind going out of control. _My...head...I...straight...I can't think straight... _Moaning and heavy breathing filled the kitchen air as Al's kissing grew faster and stronger and Ed started to slightly feel as if she was about to loose consciousness. Ed's whole body began to shiver from the sudden disconnection of Al and Ed's lips.

"One cannot gain anything without giving something in return, right sis?" Al smiled and tilted his head slightly blushing. Ed was still trying to catch her breath and regain her consciousness when Al picked her up and carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. He laid her down slowly and kissed her forehead. Then he gazed for a long time at her golden eyes with lust and kissed her lips one last time. And he began his way to the door. Before he closed the door, he turned around and said, "Goodnight, sis." and he shut the door.

Edward turned to her side.

Then to her other side.

Then her stomach.

Then to her side and back laying on her back. She realized that she was starting to shake intensely and fidget continuously. She was throwing her covers off of her and onto the floor when she got hot, and 2 seconds later she would be frantically trying to find her covers from the ground because she was cold.

"D-damn...What did Al do to me?" Ed rubbed her lips and hid under the covers. She was definitely going through a withdrawal. _But from my own brother? Me, the oldest of the Elrics and The Full-Metal Alchemist-Hero of The People, is here as a emotional chick who is suffering from not continuing to kiss her little brother?!_ Ed sighed and touched her lips. She started to fheat the heat from her brothers lips and began to feel the sensation she felt from a simple kiss. _"Equivalent Exchange", huh? _Her last thoughts drifted off as sleep took over her.

* * *

_~~End_

KYAA!~ TOLD YOU ALL ELRICEST FANS! YOUR FAVORITE GIRL, AYAME-CHAN WILL COME THROUGH TO YOU ALL! :3

I was really racking my brain. Greed already touched Ed, Mustang flirted his way into her heart...so WTF would Al do?! And that's when it hit me-

FUCKING MAKE-OUT SESSION! 3

And the Equivalent Exchange message was just...BRILLIANT! -_O *winks*

I pumped my fist up in the air at the idea during Math class at school today. aha... _

OMFG I UPDATED SO LATE!, SO I PROMISE FOR AN EARLIER UPDATE, 'K?

Cookie promise? :3

_**NEXT EXPECTED UPDATE:**_

*MOST LIKELY* Earliest: December 18th

Latest: December 19th


	6. Chapter 6- Cost for a Human Soul pt1

_Haunted by the past-a nightmare that seemed so unreal._

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_And spare the pain that we both feel_

_And now we've changed._

_Things will never be the same._

_We were foolish then_

_But our trials served to make us strong_

_The burdens are not yours alone._

_We've sought the answers for so long_

_But they're not free._

_They cost you more than they cost me._

_My brother._

_~~Edward and Alphonse Elric_

* * *

_"I am called by many names. I am the world. I am the universe. I am God. I am Truth. I am all. I am one. And I am you. And still you pass on Holy grounds? Your punishment is that proud leg of yours, and your brothers soul and body."_

_"BUT! I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?! WHAT THE HELL IS THE COST FOR A HUMAN SOUL?!"_

_"That's an answer that I can't answer for you. Think of it as a pop quiz. You studied and prepared for it everyday, but the answers are not within notes and textbooks that you have received. The REAL answers are within you-yet with you."_

_"DAMMIT! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO FIGURE THAT OUT?! 'Its within me, but WITH me!?' How is that even..."_

_Truth grinned. "Well, you'll never beat me that way."_

_Truth laughed._

_"The longer you are hiding from the answer, the longer the ones you love will suffer your sin."_

* * *

Ed's eyes popped open. She was glad that nightmare was over. It was the conversation she had with her first encountered with Truth. The day she tried Human Transmutation. Ed rubbed her hair that was shaggy and messy after a rough night of withdrawal. She was fine. For now. _It's within me, but it's with me. How is that even fucking possible?! _Ed gritted her teeth in frustration.

Then suddenly, a warm hand groped her breasts.

"Good morning, babe. What 'bout a little 'action' today- GAWK!"

Ling gawked as an embarrassed Ed slapped him to Oblivion. (She even used her metal hand...ouch) "Don't FUCKING DO THAT SHIT AGAIN!"

_Knock knock knock._

"URGH!WHO'S THERE?!" Ed screamed, still pretty upset.

"Full-metal, we need to talk."

Edward blushed as she realized the voice and usage from her second name. _Why does he want to talk?_ The last time they talked was when Roy asked that strange question and Ed slapped him for it. So talking to him again before she regained her thoughts was a little overwhelming. _He's probably mad._

"Do we have to?" Ed said, trying to weasel her way out of it.

"Yes. I would like to also come in, if it's not any trouble."

_Fuck._

"C-come in." Ed said as she got irritated that she realized she walked right into that one.

The door swung open to reveal a frowning Roy. But as soon as he gazed on Ed, he began to blush intensely. Then he turned to his side.

"Uh um...Can you m-meet me outside the palace instead?"

"...um, ok?"

Roy stopped before he closed the door behind him, and he turned beet red.

"Edward?"

"Y-yes?!" Edward stuttered at the sudden use of her first name.

"Be sure to put some clothes on."

The door closes. Ed blinked. Then she looked down at her attire. She blushed pink then red then pale. "DAMMIT! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO FACE HIM NOW?! IM A FUCKING IDIOT!" Edward screamed as she realized that she had on only a bra and boxers.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Edward joined Roy outside of the palace. Roy just wore a simple dark blue t-shirt and black trousers. Edward wore a red short-sleeved shirt and black long sleeve underneath and blue jeans a shade lighter than Roy's. Complete silence occupied the two. _Wow...this is aqward..._Ed thought. _He should hurry and say something!_

Roy looked at Edward. Then his gaze studied her lips while she wasn't paying attention. He really wanted to talk about what he witnessed last night.

* * *

Last night, Roy woke up the sound of an argument.

_"Sister! Why is your lip bleeding?!"_

Roy knew right away that it was Alphonse. Roy got up and stopped at the stairs to see what was going on in the kitchen. That's when he was taken by surprise. There was Al-KISSING Ed. Roy was overwhelmed with jealousy. So he went into his private bedroom's bathroom, and started snapping away- ignigting the mirrors and burning the water in the toilet and burning the rugs and curtains and decorations into crisps.

So here was Roy, in front of Edward, able to ask her about last night. But he didn't. Or maybe, he COULDN'T. _What type of relationship do you have with Al? _Asked Roy in his head. _Is it stronger than yours with me? Please tell me. I want to know, but afraid to ask. I love you, Edward Elric, and I don't want to lose you. Not like this._

The dead silence continued as Ed desperately wanted Roy to hurry up while Roy wanted Ed to wait just a little longer for him to think for a while.

* * *

"Hey, what are you guys doing out here?"

Roy and Ed looks over to see Ling just a few steps away. (aha, where did he come from?)

Ah, we were just having a little chat." lied Roy.

"SISTER!" Chimed a cheery familiar voice behind Ling.

Al jumped out and gave his big sister a huge hug. :3 "Good morning!"

"Good morning Al!"

"How's your foot?"

"Better than ever! It's healing pretty fast, too!"

_Well, so much for a private conversation. _Thought Roy as he gritted his teeth.

* * *

"HEY YOU, TO THE SHORT BLONDE OVER THERE!"

Ed turned around with a devious smile. "So, I get to kill yet another victim? WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT?!"

"I DID, YES I DID!" said a young voice. Ed looked to her side and saw a little girl. She had black, long hair and brown eyes-clearly she was Xingese. But this girl had rags and ripped up what-was-suppose-to-be clothes. And what's worse is that the girl spoke in broken English.

"Aren't you that FullMetal Alchemist one-the one who were rumored 'round 'ere yo have gotten close to Human Transmutation than any other person at 'r' young age?"

"Um, yeah." Ed said, trying to ignore the comment of her being...short.

The girl walked in close as Roy, Ling, Ed and Al saw scratches and scraps of blood on the girl's face. "Teach me-how'd go 'bout doing it?" The girl went all sparkly, puppy eyes on Edward. _One minute she insult me. Now she's asking for teachings. _

"Why do you want to learn the Taboo?" Ed asked, well, it was more of a command.

"BECAUSE!- because..." The girl looked down and swayed her right foot across the dirt. "My friend from ma childhood, Tengi-chan, lost his newborn brother 2 hours after it had gotten born. The mother also died along with the baby, and the father ran off in grief, leaving Tengi-chan their abandoned home. And I have been taking care of him ever since."

Tears started to form around the girl's eyes. But she still continued.

"And now he wants to bring back his brother and mother from the other side of the gate. By using that Human Transmutation. I told 'em that I fear that he may fail, so I went out to seek help...and..." Tears fell down from her face.

"Excuse my rudeness, but I think your a bad friend."

Everyone looked over in surprise as the young Elric? Then the older Elric nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I agree with you Al. Little girl, you say you want to help him with Human Transmutation, but your actually just helping him lose everything-and even everything you have too."

Roy chimed in. " The Taboo is a forbidden work of art in Alchemy in which you'll sacrifice all, but gain none."

Ling stepped up. "And when you lose that everything, you'll go through another Hell trying to get it all back."

The girl's tears stopped running and started to shake. "Then what do I do t' help him?!"

Edward stared hard into the girl's beady eyes. "Go stop him and save him from a sin."

The girl started to look wishful.

"Will you all come with me?"

"Yes." They all said.

The girl smiled. "Come with me." and she ran off, with the others following her.

"The name's Takeshi. I am 12 years of age, yes I am."

Everyone blinked. "But Takeshi is a boys name." said Ling.

Takeshi laughed. "I AM a boy, yes I am."

* * *

_~~End_

Hi everybody!

YESH! Dis is a filler chapter. My brain was dead yesterday, so. Didn't have much to work with. And then I said, "Hm...FullMetal Alchemist really didn't reveal what it took to acquire a human soul..." and then a lightbulb appeared on my head, and I grabbed it, and fixed the light in my kitchen. (LOLZ) WHY NOT CREATE A PRICE?!

Its chocolate cookie time!

Chocolate cookie time!

Where he at? Where he at?

NOW DERE HE GO! DERE HE GO! :3

Pt. 2 coming soon! Aha...that rhymes...or so I think.. O.o


	7. Chapter 7- Cost for a Human Soul pt2

_When we've paid the price at last_

_And we are whole once more_

_Life will be the way it was_

_The way it was before that day_

_She slipped away._

_Together we'll redeem that day_

_I promise you there is nothing I won't give_

_To see this through_

_Return the soul to where it lives_

_I promise you, I'll go anywhere I've been_

_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see._

_See your smiling face again_

_~~Edward and Alphonse Elric_

* * *

"Here we are, yes it seems." Takeshi said, as Edward, Roy, Ling and Alphonse gazed at the broken down house. It was barely sitting upright and they could not believe a family could even LIVE in such a mess. Takeshi disappeared inside the caved debris. "Come on. My friend Tengi is in here, yes he is."

The four walked in and, beneath the piles of rubble and dust, was a worn out suppose-to-be blanket with a small figure laying under it taking a nap. Takeshi walks over to it and shakes it slightly. "Hey, Tengi-chan. We 'ave company, yes we do. See? I told you I would bring someone who knew 'bout the Taboo., yes I did!"

Tengi shot up, and his shaggy blue hair coughed up dust and his hazel eyes scanned Edward.

"So-so your the legendary Full-Metal Alchemist? I thought the stories said you were a boy..." Tengi shot Ed a look of disappointment. "And...your shorter than I imagined."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT CAN'T OVERGROW A LITTLE CHILD?!"

"Onee-chan! He didn't say all of that!"

Roy smirked. "Yeah, Shorty. Calm down. Or you'll never grow."

"I WILL GROW! YOU JUST GO WAIT IN HELL AND I'LL DO IT FOR SURE! I WILL EVEN BE TALLER THAN ASSHOLE!"

Ling sighed slightly-because he knew the 'asshole' was him. But then he smiled brightly. "Awe, babe! I didn't know you looked up to me!"

"That's not true! Since I look up to my big sister..." Al said sharply

Roy looked over to Al. "Yeah-that's the ONLY relationship you should have with Edward. And nothing more."

Edward twitched at her first name used by Roy while Al became slightly irritated. "...What's that suppose to mean, Colonel?"

Ling interrupted the dispute. "Do we really NEED this little argument? Because, you know, the two children left..."

Everyone nodded in agreement and then paused. The two children left? They all turned their gaze at where they were suppose to be standing. The room was empty.

"Ah...they left during our conversation...looks like we gotta go find them." Roy added.

"No shit, Bastard." commented Edward as the four then stopped again.

They were all thinking the same thing.

_They left to go perform Human Transmutation._

The four exchanged quick glances and raced out of the house. They all took turns calling the children's names.

"TENGI!"

"TAKESHI-CHAN!"

"HEY TENGI!"

"TAKESHI! IF YOU HEAR ME, COME THE FUCK OUT NOW!"

They continued their search until they saw blue sparks coming from a horribly hidden shack. They raced over and knocked down the made-out-of-twigs door and saw Tengi and Takeshi's hands flat on the ground on-top of an array and a basket of various elements in the center and gold and blue sparks swarming around them.

Edward gave them no time to blink, let alone speak. She ran over to the two foolish children. And then the most unexpected happened-

Edward clapped her hands and place them on the array as well.

"FULL-METAL!"

"ONEE-CHAN!"

"BABE!"

The three men raced over to Edward, trying their best to pull away her and the two children before the rebound effect took place. But after much struggle, Al's face froze. Then after a moment, he also placed his hands on the array. Ling and Roy are astonished, wondering what the hell was going on. And then the gold and blue sparks turned red. Roy and Ling starts to panic as thought's of the Elric brothers disappearing again and then losing everything and starting their journey all over again. Finally, as the spark grew dim, the scared Ling and Roy stood speechless as the two boys and Edward and Al was still in one piece.

"Bu-but..." Roy stuttered.

Alphonse stood up. "When I saw my sister join in the Taboo, I was quite surprised, too. But then I realized that she was trying to create a rebound herself. She destroyed the natural rebound that we suffered long ago and replaced it with...well, I really don't fully know. But she did it! She even prevented a Homunculus!"

Al turned over to Ed, who was surprisingly still kneeling down with her bangs hiding her face. "Full-Metal?' Roy asked coldly.

Then all of a sudden, Ed fell over to her side and landed with a loud thump.

NOW everyone was panicking. Ling hurriedly checked her pulse. His expression to the other two devastated men said it all.

"She-she's not breathing!"

* * *

The hospital was loud with the clanking of pens and typing of the computers and old people refusing to take medicine. Luckily, through all the noises and burliness, Edward was in hospital robes and lying down on the bed, still breathless with only one or two heartbeats every so often. Some moments she really was like a dead corpse. Ling was attending to other matters regarding his full attention to royal duties while Al and Roy stayed by Ed's bed. Al fell asleep momentarily after he started to see signs of Edward breathing semi-normally. Roy stayed awake staring hopefully at the unconscious Ed.

He leaned in closer to her pale face. _Please, get better. _

And in an instant, Roy's lips met Ed's.

"Mmph..." Ed mumbled as she started to awake. Roy jumped back in surprise, hoping Ed didn't figure out his little peck.

"E-Edward?" Roy stumbled, only thinking of the very soft plump lips of Ed's.

"I-I'm fine." Replied Edward. Then her eyes went wide as she realized where she was and shot upwards. "WH-WHERE ARE THEY?! WHERE ARE TAKESHI AND TENGI?! ARE THEY SAFE? DID IT WORK?!"

Roy laid Edward down gently. "Don't worry. You succeeded, but you suffered from a heart dysfunction, and we rushed you to a hospital. The two boys are in Foster care." Edward looked reassured and laid back down obediently. There was an awkward unexpected long silence.

"UM!" Ed and Roy said at the same time...once again.

"Y-You go first." Roy confided.

"W-well, I figured out how Human Transmutation can work."

Roy looked over with a shocked look as if Ed had two heads. "Wh-WHAT?!"

"Yeah." Ed nodded before continuing. "For a brief moment, I was sent to the Gate. But that guy who calls himself 'Truth' wasn't there. Actually, NOTHING was there, except for scattered memories. That's when Al appeared out of no where. He explained to me that he joined me in the Rebound. Then I heard Al say 'Those boys will do anything for love from family. I guess blood really IS thicker than water.' and that's when it hit me. When we tried to get mom back, we was not thinking of each other, but we were thinking of mom. Just like with Teacher. She was thinking for her baby, not her own self-being." Ed's voice trailed off. Her breathing became rasp. Roy gave her some water before she continued. "...and that's how you succeed in the Taboo. And Truth once told me, _"T__he answers are not within notes and textbooks that you have received. The REAL answers are within you-yet with you." _That means that Al was right with me-but he was also within me, but I didn't recognize it. That caused a rebound and a price."

Roy looked flabbergasted at Edward. Yes, she was considered a young prodigy, but THIS?! This was...insane._  
_

Edward looked over at Roy. "So, what were you about to say?"

Roy blinked and remembered. He shook his head. "N-no, never mind that." Roy stood up from his chair. _Better leave my question about that night aside for now..._

"Well, I'm gonna go get some snacks. Want anything?"

"Ah, I would like some cookies."

"Nonono... that wont do! You need something nutritious...like milk."

"HELL NO! THAT WHITE BASTARD THAT COMES FROM COWS CAN GO FUCK HIMSELF!"

Ry chuckled. _She was definitely back_ He thought as he set out for the nearest vending machine.

_Dammit...that Mustang is really pissing me off... _Ed began to think. Then she touched her lips. _And a lying one, too. _She started to blush. She knew what Roy did while she was "unconscious".

And so did the fuming with silent anger and jealousy Alphonse, who was "asleep".

* * *

~~End

Aha...how's that for a cliff hanger?

Ok ok...not much of a cliff hanger...

And I realized this isn't even a filler chapter. o.O

I'm so fucking stupid...

ANYways, I'll change the "filler" chapter names to something more accurate later...

...or now.

ENJOY A FUCKING GOOD ASS COOKIE, GUYS! :3


	8. Author's Note! Plz READ!

HI NII!~~

Sorry for not updating for so long -_-

I am preparing for the Holidays!

I am working extra hard and overnights at my part-time job at Abiento Shibuyaeskuseu Hoteru Youkyuu Restaurant to get my brothers a well deserved gift this year. :3

Maybe, since for the long wait, I'll get you all homemade...

Yes, you've guessed it!

COOKIES! :3

Guess what else?!

I am in the process of making a Christmas Special for this FAN FICTION "HER GOLDEN EYES!"

And it's up to YOU to answer the question below:

Q: Which young man will get an extra 'Christmas Gift' with Edward?!

1.) Ling Yao

2.) Roy Mustang or

3.) Alphonse Elric

You can vote on my page polls. (It should be on the top of my Author Profile)

The poll will end on December 24, 2013. SO HURRY UP AND VOTE! BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!

Which ever vote is higher, that young man gets to have a VERY Merry Christmas with our EDO~CHAN! 3

Japanese: :3 メリークリスマス!

How to Pronounce in Japanese: Merī-kuris-u-mas-u! :3

English: Merry Christmas! :3

**_ENJOY THE CHRISTMAS COOKIES! :3_**

~~Echo


	9. Omake Special 1! Strip Poker

THIS IS A SPECIAL OMAKE FOR HER GOLDEN EYES! (YAY!)

PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SERIES!

And yes, Ed is a girl in this one and Al is in human form.

AND TODAY'S OMAKE TOPIC IS...

_**STRIP POKER!**_

_PLEASE ENJOY! :3_

* * *

The office was very quiet and boring. Roy was busy doing his cursed paperwork, Riza was holding her gun and pointing to whoever was lacking in their work, Falman was helping Roy in SOME of his paperwork, Fuery was modifying radio machinery, and Havoc was half asleep doing his own butt-load of work. This is how it was everyday, it seems.

Until...

_KABAM! _The door flings open. Everyone stares at the entering two figures with no surprising looks on their faces. Seriously, what kind of dumbass would not recognize a short, blonde haired golden eyed red coat wearing shrimp who likes to kick down doors instead of knocking? Especially with her brother companion, Alphonse. As Edward gave a nod of approval satisfactory at the boot print she embedded the door with, she entered inside.

"OI! YOU KNOW I WAS BUSY WITH LAUNDRY, SO WHY DID YOU CALL ME IN HERE, COLONEL SHIT?" Edward said in a foul mood towards Roy. "Ah! Onee~Chan! You know that 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye was the one who called you down..." Al said matter-of-factually. Edward gave a scared expression towards Riza. Edward felt chills go down her spine as she imagined the bullets between her forehead. Everyone in the office started to smile. Yes, Edward Elric and her younger brother Alphonse Elric were two prodigies who always brightened their day. And this day would certainly get VERY interesting...

"We could...use a break from work today, since we got enough done. So we decided to enjoy some fun activities before we all go home tonight." Said Riza.

Everyone looked at her astonishingly. Riza NEVER let them "enjoy" fun activities. There had to be a catch. Or this wasn't Riza...

"Um...ok. So what should we...do?" asked Al curiously. Everyone started to drop whatever they was doing and started to contemplate a game they should play.

"Pac-Man" Falman suggested

"Naw." Edward shook her head

"Hangman" Al spoke up

"No." Riza declined

"Tic-Tac-Toe?" Fuery indicated

"Uh uh." Edward shook her head some more.

"Strip Poker?" Havoc dispersed.

Everyone blinked and looked at Havoc.

"OF COURSE!" Roy nearly jumped out of his seat. Edward grabbed a pen from Havoc's desk and threw it at Roy. "SHUT THE FUCK UP, PERV! WE'RE NOT PLAYING THAT!" Roy rubbed his red cheek at the pen mark. "Well let's have a vote!"

Since the boy's outnumbered the girl's of course the boy's won and they all moved furniture to start their game of strip poker. Havoc explained the rules of the game to Al-since he's all innocent and doesn't even know what the fuck was going on. "You see, a girl and a guy go face to face answering questions. The one who doesn't answer a question correctly or the opponent gets it correct before you, then you have to remove one piece of clothing of yours. Whose ever clothing is completely removed or who ever gives up loses and has to to a dare from the audience."

"Ok, START!" Fuery announced.

It was Ed vs Roy. "Hey Bastard, I'm not gonna lose." Ed said reassuringly.

"Whatever shrimp. I am the one whose gonna win." Roy said determinedly.

"Ok. Question 1. If you had three apples and four oranges in one hand and four apples and three oranges in the other hand, what do you have?"

Ed, since she was a girl, was permitted to answer first to every question. She pondered immensely. Then she had her answer: "You would have...really big hands."

Roy chirped up. "7 oranges, 7 apples."

"Correct, Roy. Ed, strip."

Ed growled at Roy. "What the hell Bastard?! You think your so smart!"

Roy let a smirk fly on his face. "Less talking. More striping."

They all played the game longer. Ed lost every round because she gave very...interesting answers:

"What looks like half an apple?". "The other half."

"If it took ten men to build a wall, how long would it take for nine to build?" "The wall is already built, by the group of ten."

"What can you never eat for breakfast?" "Your dinner."

As everyone listened to Ed's answers p, the all thought the same thing:

_'Young prodigy' my ass._

As the game continued, Roy only had his shirt off (because one of the questions was how much iron is in people, and you know who got THAT correct.) and Ed had only her bra and boxers. When Ed got the following question wrong, Ed started to blush in the thought of taking either her bra or boxers in front of so many people-whether or not she trusts them or not. Roy, quite amused by the troubled Ed, made a remark. "What's wrong Shrimp? You give up already?" "Shut the fuck up, Colonel Ass." Ed snarled back. As she started on her snaps on the back of her bra, every guy leaned in closely. There were two snaps, and Ed already unhooked one. Sweat started to form on her forehead and she started to blush harder and shake a little in fear. Then she raised her hands above her head. "I...I give up."

All the men sighed in disappointment (Especially Al and Roy) and Riza nodded in understandment.

Ed reached for her clothes on the ground when..

_SNAP!_

Her last strap on her bra unhooked itself. Her bra slide right offer shoulders. Everyone's eyes were fixated on Ed's F cup breast size. And since Al and Roy were closer to Ed, they had front row seats.

"K-KYAAAA!STOP LOOKING AT ME!" Ed screamed to the top of her lungs as she punched all the men with her auto-mail arm in one swoop. Everyone was bleeding from the direct hit and a nosebleed. "...ah...she's hot...when she acts like that." Al said almost unconscious. "I...totally agree...and those...big breast...are even hotter..." Roy agreed half way unconscious also. Ed covered her chest with her black silk shirt. "...Devils..." she whispered.

* * *

~~End

Im so cruel to Edo~Chan! SO SORRY!

But I ENJOYED IT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! .

The Christmas special will come on Christmas Day (just a reminder!)

ENJOY A GINGERBREAD COOKIE!


	10. Author's Note 2 Plz READ!

_**Author note:**_

_OMFG THERE'S A TIE! _

_A tie between Alphonse and Roy! ._

_So... How the hell is this gonna work?_

_I really don't know..._

_I am on the border of just doing a Christmas special for Roy AND Al._

_Or just calling the whole thing off (YEAH RIGHT- SOO NOT GONNA HAPPEN!)_

_OOooh! Got a better idea!_

_How about- since Roy got the first vote, he gets to have Christmas..._

_And Al can have New Years?! HAHA! TOTALLY FOOL PROOF!_

_Roy and Al is gonna get a piece of Edward-NO MATTER WHAT!_

_So be on the look out for the update on Christmas Day! (December 25th)_

_AND on New Years (January 1st) The story's continuance is going to take place after the Holidays_

_Oh yeah another thing-Do you guys think I should eliminate Greed/Ling off this Fan-Fiction? Because he's kinda in the way...and I'm getting sick of him now. _

_ROY/FEM!ED AND AL/FEM!ED FOREVERRRRRRR!_

_Please tell me if Greed should hit the road in the reviews, PM, or anywhere else I can get to it. The sooner I get it, the more frequent I can start back on updating!_

_ENJOY A FUCKING BIG ASS COOKIE! :3_

_~~Echo_


	11. Chapter 8- Christmas Flame

_One touch_

_One love_

_One kiss_

_This Christmas Day_

_~~Dakurachi Chise "My father" deceased_

* * *

"Damn...it's so fucking cold!" Ed gritted between her teeth as she pounded the snow. "How the fuck did I get out here?!" Ed screamed as she held her auto-mail. She was in the middle of town of Xing wearing a Santa Claus dress costume bare footed walking on 2 feet snow. Her cheeks and nose were were bitten from the sharp rays of the cold and she was shivering right down to the bone. It was December 24 and already her Christmas is ruined. And it all started just because of an unexpected love letter.

* * *

About 30 minutes prior, Ling had made plans fr the Christmas "Gift Giving" Party-inviting everyone in Xing and Ametris (Yeah, his palace is THAT big). Ed and Roy was doing the final touches in decorating the main party room when Roy started the conversation.

"You know, Ed. EVERYONE'S going to be here."

"Yeah. Winry, the office in HQ, Teacher-san, and some other old friends." Then Ed's smile became a grimace. "Damn, Teacher is gonna kill me when she finds out I'm back and didn't tell her about it-never mind if she finds out that I am a girl now..."

"Ah, speaking of 'girl', you know you have to wear a formal dress this evening?"

Ed blinked. She hated those girly things. It seemed unnatural and very unpleasant-like as if she was mortal enemies to them. It made her butterflies in her stomach flutter even louder and faster. Ed was just fine with a semi-dressy shirt and trousers...but a dress? "Ugh...Do I _HAVE _to?!"

Roy finished hanging up a blue streamer. "Well, you could always just do what most of the females are going to wear-a Santa Claus costume."

Ed's face suddenly brightened. She thought that a red jacket and red pants was do just fine-Hey, it beat wearing a dress. Roy smirked at the beaming alchemist. _I wonder if she realizes that a female Santa costume is a shorter dress than a formal dress..._

* * *

After the decorating, Roy handed Ed a bag. Ed took a quick glimpse inside and saw only flashed of red and white. "This is the Santa costume?" Ed said enthusiastically as Roy nodded in amusement. He walked her to the nearest bathroom and walked away snickering. _What's with that guy...? _asked the confused Ed as she pulled out the costume. She stared in amazement and distraught.

"...Oh hell no..."

The first guest started to arrive. The main halls were filled with various people chatting, drinking, daring, eating, gossiping, bragging and kissing under the mistletoe right at the doorway. But Roy, half-passed drunk, noticed that the room is missing a blonde short female for quite some time now. Roy gulped down the rest of his drink and wobbled up the stairs and knocked on the door of the bathroom. "Hey Sh-Shorty! Are you ok in *hiccup* in there?"

"IM NOT FUCKING SHORT! This damned dress you gave me is shorter than me, you PERV!" Roy could only laugh as Ed's anger rose. "ST-STOP LAUGHING!"

Roy finally calmed down to a few little chuckles until he wiped his tears. "C'mon, it can't be THAT bad!" and with that, Roy turned the doornob and opened the door rather upruptantly. He was expecting a blushed Ed in a Santa dress.

But what do you do when you see the girl you are in love with struggling to fit a Santa dress over her breasts-which sadly, was concealed with a white laced bra. Her D-Cuped breasts jiggled with every swift movement.

Roy and Ed's faces started to go beet red. Roy blinked immensely away nervously. "EEK!D-DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Ed screeched as she held her breasts tight to herself.

Roy's heart began to beat faster. She was so beautiful, he thought it was scary. How a once been stubborn, arrogant brattish boy suddenly changed into an intelligent, growing, lovely slender young woman. He never imagined in his porn thoughts long ago of a female Full-Metal.

Ed started to curse to herself. Why was she acting like this? Instead of hitting Roy's face right off the bat, she didn't. She acted as if...she was a real girl. She shuddered at that thought. She wanted him to see her, touch her, love her. She was beyond infatuation and interest-she was in love.

Ed felt a sudden warm hand on her cheek. Before she had time to complain about his flirting, Roy already captured her lips with his. Ed was surprised by this sudden kiss, and was caught off guard, so it didn't take long for Roy to find an opening on her bottom lip and slide his tongue in. _He tastes...like sugar... and alcohol. _Ed's final thoughts claimed her as she found herself going stir crazy. No, this could not go on if she planned on keeping her sane. She groaned and moaned loudly as the fiery feeling made its way across her body. She was going to pass out-or so she thought. From the corner of her golden eye, she noticed the pink poorly folded paper sticking out of his pocket. Roy took notice and stuffed it back into his pocket. He blushed heavily, but Ed was confused. And as Roy attempted to continue their make out, she abruptly stopped him.

"What was that, Roy?" Ed asked in pure jealousy. She knew it was a love letter, but she somehow wanted to know for herself - is the Colonel Ass in love with someone...else?

"Uh...nothing."

"LIE."

"Hey! It's not a lie!"

"LIE! LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE LIE LIES! BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" Ed cried out in fear and pushed Roy off. Her head was spinning. Her heart felt as if it was going against her. She couldn't take it anymore-this pain. She needed a way out. It was getting worse.

"EDWARD!" She heard a cry from Roy. She found herself dashing for the nearest exit. She couldn't take it. She felt as if she was dying. She started to feel hot tears fall from her face. As she approached the door and slammed it open, the cold chills quickly dug deep into her skin. She didn't care. She was hurt and she wasn't thinking straight. She ran. And ran. And ran.

* * *

And that's how she ended up out here, halfway to a frostbite in the middle of a quiet Xing. Her hot tears a already icesicles and her auto-mail was shaking. In a matter of time, she could die out here. _What the fuck was wrong with me, storming out like that?_

_It's because you love Roy, but your jealous._

Ed's eyes went big. That voice...was definitely not her own that she could control. So...was it...

"..the truth?" Ed managed to say. She loved Roy? Yes, he was always there to protect her and enjoys to be around her. Maybe...he likes her too? Ed didn't know. Hell, that...kiss they shared could have been the alcohol. Could have been his real feelings.

_But! But what about that love letter? I read it and it_ said...uh... Yes, Ed did read the letter, but she forgot the name. Ed rubbed her hair. What was that name?

Her eyes went wide._  
_

_"To: Mother"_

Ed turned around and made her way back to the palace. How could she have been so stupid? It wasn't a love letter-it was a gift for his mother!

_But...His mother is dead. _Ed thought. Ms. Mustang was a deceased mother. Hot tears made their way down Ed's cheek. No way. That wasn't a love letter OR a normal gift.

It was a Christmas gift for her grave.

And Ed totally flipped out on Roy. She called him a lier. She called him a bastard. And worst of all...

She said she hated him.

Suddenly, her heart sank. She wanted to hug Roy. She wanted to kiss him again. She wanted to tell him she loved him.

Ed's eyesight began to go blurry. _Ah...I...I think I stayed out here too long...am I...going to die?...NO! Not now! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL ROY! _And with that, Ed's footsteps began to become a run. She ran desperately to the palace. Her limbs became weaker with every step she took. Then her right foot gave out, sending her tumbling down on the cold snow. She started to cry. She wanted to live long enough to tell Roy she loved him.

"EDWARD!" said a cry. Ed paused, but then cried some more. She could never hear that voice again. Her mind was just retellling her that. "EDWARD!" it cried again. That's when Ed looked up. It was a REAL cry-it was Roy's. Then a faint view came into Ed's slowly increasing blur of her eyes. The figure came closer and closer, until she identified it was Roy.

"AH! THERE YOU ARE! Don't do that again!" Roy tightly the cold Ed tightly to his chest. "never EVER do that again!"

Ed could only cry. She was sick of the hurt. She was sick the jealousy. And she was sick of herself. She hugged Roy right back. "...I...love you Roy."

Roy paused. He was astonished. But glad. He held her chin to his and kissed her? This kiss, however, was different for Ed. She was warm now, and forgot how cold it was. She felt as if this was someone she could stay with forever and never be cold and lonely.

"I love you too" Roy said after their kiss. Ed smiled. She was happy. She jumped on top of Roy, sending HIM to tumbling on his back. Ed, for the first time, was the starter of the kiss. When the second kiss was over, she smiled a REAL smile.

"I love you." she repeated.

* * *

~~End

W-woah. This story basically told itself.

Oh well :3

Now I have to come up with something EQUALLY AS THIS for New Year's for Al.

AL! WE ARE COMING 4 YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! :3

Have a Christmas cookie! :3


	12. Novel-Full Metal Alchemist Info & Such

HEY ALL! :3

This is Ayame Chise ~aka Echo Elric~

I am going to do a FUCKING NOVEL!

YES!

Its going to be about...uh... =_= dunno...

So! I'm going to leave that to you all!

if you want to give me some ideas for a FullMetal Alchemist novel, then PLEASE! You can leave it as a PM (private message) or as a review! (yes, I check reviews everyday :3)

It would help A LOT!

Also! When I get the novel idea, I would like some staff for it, too! This is what I'm looking for:

1.) Two editors *Requirements-able to edit in due time given*

2.) A Deviant Artist *Requirements-able to illustrate certain scenes*

3.) Directors personal helper *Requirements-have to know back and front and give me info such as how long is a novel, how to send documents, etc* (because I don't know WHAT THE FUCK I'm doing :3)

Thats basically ALL I need for now. If you want to be apart of my staff for the novel, you HAVE to have a FanFiction account. (sooooooo sorry, guest! I still love you!)

I hope you all have a beautiful day, because I care for you all.

C

O

O

K

I

E

~~Echo


	13. Chapter 9- Happy New Years

_FORBIDDEN _

_How can something so wrong..._

_Feel so right?_

_~Tabitha Suzuma_

* * *

_Ten Years Prior..._

_"But mother! Al started it!"_

_"But I am almost finish with dinner, and you know what happens when you two fight!" Trisha Elric waved her spatula in the air at Ed, who was pouting and looked as if he was about to complain further. "OI...I'll go find him then."_

_The young Edward huffed and puffed out the front door. He stomped all around Rizembole in attempt to find his younger-by-one-year brother. Ed's gaze soon stopped at a familiar figure sulking alongside the side river creek. Ed smirked as he made his way to his brother. They started to do this very often now. They would get into a fight and Al would get so angry he would storm out of the house and stay by the river until Ed was sent out by their mother to find him._

_As Ed moved closer, Al looked back, got up as quickly as he could, and prop his fists up for another physical round. But all Ed did was stare intently, turn the other way, and walk back home. Al took this sign and followed his brother calmly back to their residence._

* * *

"Blanc!" (pronounced Bl - ā - nt)

"Rosé!" (pronounced Row - eh - zeh)

"Blanc De Blance Champagne is better, so we should get it!"

"Onee-Chan! Rosé Champagne has less alcohol in it-you just want to get drunk!"

Ed and Al was outside of Xing's community store arguing over which champagne to buy for the New Years countdown that night. It was their first time celebrating, so they both have different point of views on how the want their first time to happen. Al wanted to get the smooth, crystallized sparkling wine named Rosé Gamph Champagne, but Ed had her eyes on Blanc De Blance Champagne-which was more of an alcoholic beverage than crystal wine.

Ed and Al stared determinedly in each others eyes, neither one giving any sign of giving up. Al rolled his eyes in such a hilarious way-which made Ed burst into loud laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! You should have seen your face!"

Al smiled, slightly happy that he cheered his big sister's mood. Al crossed his arms and came back with his usual retort. "Can't believe you can see my face from all the way down there, "little" big sister."

Ed pouted that she had nothing to say. Then her eyes went wide when she realized what he said. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE SHE COULD FIT THROUGH THE CRACKS IN THE CEMENT?!"

Al blinked. "Sis, I didn't even say all of that." he smirked as he made his way into the grocery store. Ed made a face. "MEH, whatever. That's what you MENT! All I know is that we are gonna get Blanc Champagne whether you like it or not." she mumbled to herself before following her brother.

* * *

After about two hours later, Ed and Al finally left the store with at least seven bags in each of their hands and giggling and laughing. It was an enjoyable experience for them both-if you would cancel out the arguing once again over which champagne is to be bought. And let's not forget the "episode" Ed ranted on and on about his fist to the face when a 3 year old smacked her butt and said, "nice ass.". And poor cashier who had to sit there and listen to a brother and a sister argue over who was going to pay 2,000 yen.

Thier laughter died down to exhaustion when they reached the quiet alley way- a shortcut to the palace. They walked in silence until Ed broke it.

"Hey Al, remember back then when we were little kids, when we fought? Hah! You always got so mad that you stay at the river until I came to get you."

Ed sneered before continuing. "when you were down there, what did you do? What did you think about?"

Al chuckled. "I sometimes just...stare into the water and look at the fish. But usually, I just think about how much I wanted to run away or something like that."

The both busted into laughter, imagining a little boy mad at his older brother. Really, how harmful is a little brother?

* * *

They reached the palace just in time to spend their remaining time on decorating the family room with streamers, balloons that said "2014!", party hats, and place bottles of Blanc AND Rosé champagne bottles on the wooden table in the middle of the room that was surrounded by couches and other comforts.

Ed and Al looked at their work in complete satisfaction. Al looked at the clock that ticked on the wall. "Sis! It's already 11:40! Call in Ling and the Colonel." and with that, Ed nodded and set out to find the two while Al channel surfed the radio until he found a station where people were talking about midnight and a countdown.

Ed returned with Roy and Ling as they all took their places on nearby couches and and recliners.

11:45

Al looked over at his sister. She was staring at the radio and listening to the voices, not noticing the worried and complexed look on Al's face. _When should...I tell her? _He thought.

11:50

Al was fidgeting and worrying even more now. He knew he had to tell her. But how?! This was-for them- their first time celebrating New Years. They never had enough money in Rizembole, and they were too busy chasing after the Philoshopher Stone to celebrate it in Central or anywhere else.

11:55

Ok, this was his limit. "Hey, Onee-Chan, Can I talk to you...in private?" Ed and Roy looked over at Al. Roy was a little curious, since was considered Al "competition", but to his dismay, Ed got up and followed his little brother out the door.

* * *

Al guided Ed out into the hallway an into a rose-filled balcony. It was weird how those roses can still be blooming in the late winter, but Edward didn't care-she wanted to know why Alphonse called her out here on such an important occasion. They both leaned on the semi-cold balcony fence in complete, uncomfortable silence.

11:57

"So?" Ed asked impatiently. Al bit his bottom lip. "Remember earlier...when we were talking about our fights when we were small? How I would always go by the river stream?" Ed smiled at the memory as it was told. "Yeah. What about it, Al?"

"I lied."

Ed blinked. Then studied his brothers face. "Al...what do you mean 'I lied'? I've seen you all the time near the river when I came to get you. It never fails..." Al let his head fall. Then he looked up, trying to smile. But his eyes looked as if it was about to cry. "N-no, I didn't mean that. It's when..uh...when I said that...I would think about how running away. Well..." Alphonse's voice trailed off as he glanceagin Edwards eyes. Then, in one sudden swift movement, he hugged Ed tightly to his chest. Ed looked confused. "A-Al?"

"I-I...I wasn't really thinking of running away from you! I...I was worried! I would sit there and cry, hoping from the bottom of my heart that you would come for me, rescue me, and take me back to the home you made for me. Back then, the first time I left, I got homesick and got lost by the river stream. I prayed and prayed for you to find me. And then you came to save me. I...loved that feeling...you by my side was wonderful to me. So I went there every time we fought..." Ed felt tears trickle down her neck and to her back.

"A-Al..."

Al broke the hug and stared into Ed's eyes. The golden pairs still shone so very brightly against the darkness that surrounded them. Those gopairs eyes belonged to someone who protected Al, and gave him a place in life-beyond the sadness and loneliness he had.

_Loneliness... _Al thought. _I wonder if Ed felt that way sometimes too._

Al leaned forward. Their lips touched gently and warmed them both. The bitter coldness from outside soon felt long gone.

12:00

Fireworks filled the dark sky outside the balcony fence, splashing colorful, beautiful vivid colors. The colors reflected off the tender warm kiss taken place on the rose decorated balcony. After the tender kiss, Al hugged Ed again, but tighter than before.

What was this feeling? It was stirring in her stomach rapidly. She knew it was wrong-brother and sister relationships are rarely accepted in Xing. But right now, she didn't care whether it was right or wrong. She felt at ease with Al-yet she loves him. Should it matter if they are related? If they love each other, then that's how they feel. But then...

_Roy._

She knows she loves Roy. Christmas Day proved it. She sighed. How in the world did she end up loving TWO?! Roy and Al respected each other-well, at least around Ed. They would say, "Good morning, Elric." or "Hi there, Colonel-San.". But how would they act when they...find out? Ed shook her head and held onto Al closer. She would do 'Edward Elric style'-deal with it when the time comes. But for now, she wanted to stay with Al-even for just this moment. She wanted to stay with him in the Abyss...

Together. Forever.

* * *

~~End

Awwww! ^ so sweet!

Everyone, I have decided, to tackle my other Fan Fic, "Her Golden Eyes" will have to start being updated on Wednesdays.

Every Wednesday, a new chapter will be released.

I have do this because I'm working on my 3rd fanfiction called "BlueBirds Illusions"

And I'm working on a novel.

COOKIES FOR ALL! :3


	14. Chapter 10- Shopping Under Love Drive

_I will not die_

_I'll wait here for you_

_I feel alive_

_When you're beside me_

_In my time of dying_

_~~"Time of Dying"_

* * *

Ok. This was the last straw. He was done with losing to him. No fucking way. So he had a plan. It'd better work. Roy dressed himself in his most handsome outfit he had. It was quite expensive, but if his plan works, it'll all be worth it.

He approached the door quickly, paranoid that Al would pop out of nowhere and seize his opportunity.

_Knock knock knock._

No response.

_Knock Knock knock._

Still no response. Roy was starting to get REALLY upset.

_Knock knock knock._

After another silence, he opened the door find no one in there. _Where was Edward? _He thought. Then suddenly, he heard laughter from downstairs. He followed the sound to see Ed and Al laughing together, all dressed to go somewhere at the front door.

* * *

"...Ah! I remember that! And remember when you brought that cat to Headquarters?!" Ed laughed. Al smiled and laughed also before talking, "Yep, those were good times, eh Sis?"

Roy just stood the unnoticed. What the hell was going on?! It was HIS plan on taking Edward out somewhere! Roy's head started to do that spinning again. This was DEFINITELY not like him, but at that moment, he felt sympathetic to Havoc-who had to endure Roy stealing his dates or girlfriends. Finally, Roy caught his words.

"Um, where are you two going?"

The two Elric's looked behind them, settling all of their laughter and giggles. Al smiled. "I invited Sis to go do some shopping-since she rarely have anything else to wear."

_Bastard. _Was all Roy could think of. That was HIS PLAN!

"Ah, really? I was...just about to go shopping myself, too. I left some clothes in Central and I don't know when I'll get them back." Roy half-lied. Al frowned. He knew that Roy had the same plans on taking Ed out, but he saw that he was also trying to weasel himself into this outing. _Darn it, it's only a matter of time until Ed agrees..._

"Ah! Then why not come join us, Roy? We need someone to carry all the bags!" and with that, Edward lead the way outside. Al blinked. Did she...just call him Roy?! Al glanced and frowned at Roy, who was smirking.

_I am going to win this battle. _They both and told each other through the smirks and the frowns.

* * *

With the score of both men at zero and at start, the three shoppers entered a clothes store. Ed made her way to the men's section when Roy shook his head and stopped her. "Nonononono Edward. The woman's section."

Al smiled and chimed in. "Ah, you see Mustang. Sis still hasn't grasped the feminine sense yet. Until then, let's let her choose what she wants to wear." Ed looked at Al, then at Roy, and snatched her hand from Roy's grip. "Yeah, Bastard. I'm not a kid anymore." and with that, she continued her path. Roy groaned. He was back at "Bastard", and he saw that Al was enjoying this from his snickering.

Roy: 0 Al: 1

In the dressing room, Ed was having trouble sliding a shirt on herself. She was surprisingly still not use to putting in shirts like a girl should. She was use to putting it on like a guy and was cursing at her breasts-which was the cause.

She finally gave up. "Ah, Al! Can you call someone like an assistant in here?"

Al nodded and went off to find someone who worked at the store. But Roy smiled. His turn. He entered the dressing room.

Ed's eyes went wide. She started to blush, while trying to hide her chest. "H-hey Roy! What are you doing in here?!" Roy smiled in a perverted way. Ah, she was back in "Roy".

He stood behind Ed and grabbed her breasts and squeezed them."A-ah!"" Ed moaned. _W-what are we doing, in a place like this?! _she managed to think before she moaned again. "Mah-ah!" Roy's sweet voice whispered in her ear. "NOW try in the shirt."

Ed blushed when she realized that her and Roy were not about to do what she THOUGHT they were about to do. She slowly slid the shirt on-a perfect fit.

_Knock knock knock. _"Hello? You called for an assistant, sweetie?" said an older woman from the other side of the dressing room door. Roy smirked and opened the door and walked out. The attendant looks confused, but Ed tells her that everything is fine and she needs no more assistance. The attendant leaves, and Roy looks over at a fuming Al. Al had his hands clenched so hard at his side that his knuckles turned white. Al's eyes told Roy what he wanted to say:

_"__This is war."_

Roy: 1 Al: 1

* * *

The next stop was at a shoe store. Ed told them that she wanted to buy boots and gym like shoes, but only ONE pair of high heels. She explained how Winry said that the next time she saw her she'd better have on some high heels.

And with that, Ed sat down on a nearby bench, measured her foot size, and choose a random pair of high heels. But Ed had absolutely NO IDEA on how to put one on (even though it was obvious). But Roy bent down on one knee to the ground, and slipped them on for Ed. Ed blushed, taking this as a proposal reference.

Roy: 2 Al: 1

Ok, maybe it was easy wearing them, but actually getting up and WALKING was a totally different story. She stumbled, she tripped, and she crashed. "ARGH! IM DONE WITH THIS!" she said, giving up. She tried kicking them off, but it set her off balance and tipping over backwards. But warm hands caught her before she hit the ground. She looked up to see Al holding her. He brought her up, letting her regain her composure, and stood behind her.

His body was against hers as he held her hips. She could feel his cool breath over her head, his warm hands on her hips to keep her from getting off balance, and his stomach against her back to keep her from falling back. After a moment, she started to get the hang of walking in high-heeled shoes. Al could just FEEL the hateful glances he received from Roy.

Roy: 2 Al: 2

* * *

They started their home back to the palace, and Ed was ahead of the two men. She was murmuring a soft tune, unaware that the two boys behind her where "chatting"

"So, when are you going to find out that Incest is wrong?" Roy started. Al frowned. "I'll get it when you find out a little more about pedophilia." Al remarked. Now it was Roy who frowned.

"It wasn't too long ago when I saw you two searching for the Philosophers Stone-two respectful brothers who saw each other as siblings, equal, and brothers-not lovers who kiss in the middle of the night in the kitchen.

Al looks surprised at Roy. _He saw that?! Oh shit..._

"And I also think your being very coarse with this so called relationship you have with Edward. You are just jumping ahead and not considering her feelings at all." Roy's voice became cold and deep. Al looks and feels displeased. He wanted to ignore Roy-like he always did back then when other people would call him "Tin Man" or "Not Human". But just now...something just snapped.

"And I think your being selfish. You want my Sis all to yourself, so your doing everything you can to bring me down. But you know what, Roy? I love my you can't say she doesn't feel the same way." Al said in a serious stern voice. On a side note, it was really awkward calling him Roy instead of Colonel.

"Same here." Remarked Roy. Al opened his mouth as to say something but was interrupted by an impatient Ed a few steps ahead.

"Hey! Hurry up, Al and Bastard! It's getting late!"

"Coming!" Roy and Al said simultaneously. This made them glare at each other in annoyance before catching up to their awaiting blonde angel.

* * *

Back in Central Headquarters, the new Fuhrer is sitting on his desk clicking the top of a pen on and off. Then he looked over at a particular young woman who sat at a desk near his-a secretary woman to be exact.

"So, have you located them and updated on their current status?" The Fuhrer asked curiously. The young chestnut haired woman looked up from her typing. "Yes, but it seems that Prince Ling is not progressing any advantages on Edward Elric. He is trying to stall by completing royal duties for the throne-so we can't, by law, interrupt him to complete your plan, sir."

The Fuhrer threw the pen across the room. "DAMMIT! MY PLAN WILL GO INTO RUINS! That slick bastard...how can I get him to complete the plan...?"

The chestnut woman nodded. "Indeed it would take some time, but it looks as if Colonel Roy Mustang and Alphonse Elric are getting rather fond of Edward Elric. Sine they are both from here, you could hire an assassin."

A devious grin crept it's way on the Fuhrer's wrinkled face. " That's not too bad! Go and get in contact with one. I like how your thinking...

...Secretary Trisha Elric."

Trisha nodded. "Thank you, sir." She said softly before leaving the room.

* * *

~~End

Aha...I can't believe it's already 2014!

Time flies, doesn't it?!

Ah, I am getting a lot of ideas for the novel from you guys. But more could help A LOT!

And it's funny how I already have the staff :D SWEET!

And my blog is finish! :D URL is on my profile page! (PM me if you can't see it or you can't get to it)

There's no party like a cookie party! :3


	15. UGH! ANOTHER! AUTHORS! NOTE!

Hey guys! Me again!

I just wanna say first off~~thank you all who have supported me. I know I can be a little weird and crazy, but everyone has been a big support and I love you all!

I have been getting A LOT of novel stories from you all! :D

But the only problem is that there are so many good ones, that I can only choose one! :0

SOOO Author Kaguro Fire suggested that I make FMA do an alternate fairy tale!

You know, with a female Ed as the princess and Roy as the prince and all...

But the thing is, I really don't know American fairytales. I've heard of Cinderella and Snow White, but I've never actually SEEN them! DON'T HATE ME! ^o^

But I don't want to sit all day watching fairy tales all day, so I want to know~~

Which fairy tale should I write?!

PM me your answer (or if you can't, then leave it as a review or on my blog)

When I get the votes, then I'll start writing. The novels official release date is late March.

Heres a cookie for being you. :3


	16. Chapter 11- Search For Love

_Giving up doesn't mean you are weak..._

_...sometimes it just means that your strong enough..._

_...to let go._

_~Unknown_

* * *

_And in an instant, Roy's lips met Ed's._

_...but they didn't notice the fuming Al who was "asleep"._

_Roy came out of the dressing room with a smug look on his face. This was war._

"Ugh...maybe I should take a walk." mumbled Alphonse, as his mind began to race and replay the events that happened between Roy and Ed at the hospital and the shopping store. It was giving him a headache. He threw on a jacket and walked out into the cold temperatures of outside-biting deep into his skin.

He wanted, as soon as possible, to clear all the thoughts of Roy and Ed together. He wanted Ed to change her attention to only him and not Roy. Darkness accompanied the cold, as Al started to get more lost into his thoughts.

Then suddenly, he heard a footstep. He snapped out of dreamland and looked around him. Now ignoring the sound, he started to panic.

"Where...am I?" He asked himself as he tried to retrace his previous steps.

* * *

"Where's Al?" asked Ed as she stretched from a well-needed nap. Roy was sitting next to her on the living room couch, reading a book.

Roy looked at Ed stretching as her back arched and her stomach pulsed towards him and her hands went in the air to allow shoulder relief. But what Ed didn't know was that this action was showing a little cleavage. _Damn, she's so hot... _Roy thought as his perverted mind went into work.

"Dunno...I think he left." Roy said. He was very glad that Al went off somewhere and left them two alone-but the only backfire was that Ed was going to worry about Al until he shows up somewhere.

"But...Al never leaves either without me or not telling me..." Ed said, feeling a deep pit in her throat. As her imagination started to soar at what may have happened to Al, Ed shot up and flew to her bedroom.

Roy sighed, wholly disappointed that this evening didn't turn into sex, and went upstairs to change too. Hey, he wasn't about to let Ed go out and be alone with...AL... He threw on some warm clothing and met Ed at the front door. He frowned. She only had on a pajama dress that went shorter than her thigh and house shoes.

"Ed, put on something more warmer." Roy managed to say before Ed scoffed at him and dashed out the door. Roy face-palmed himself. _Damn...some hot, rough sex would probably please the readers...but NOOO! We gotta go find AL!_

* * *

Al walked faster. The sounds got louder and louder. He could hear footsteps and breathing. Al calculated the sounds. _There must be one...no-TWO of them...what do they want from me? _He thought as he looked around every two seconds. He wanted to get back home-to Ed. Ah...speaking of Ed, Ed would KILL Al for not telling him where he is. But it's not TOTALLY his fault! I mean, Al doesn't know his way around Xing. If May Chang was here-

**_CRACK!_**

Al spun around. "ANYBODY OUT HERE?!" He yelled out to nature. A shadow emerged from behind Al. Feeling the presence, he turned around, facing the stalker. But before he said anything, the figure karate-chopped Al's shoulder, sending him to the ground.

"...Lan...F...Fan...Mr...W...Wu..." He managed to yelp before he fell unconscious.

* * *

"Al! Alphonse! Al! Al!" Ed kept yelling continuously in the cold, winter breeze. The chills of fear and the cold bit her skin deeply, making her head hurt, butterflies fly in her stomach and she felt like crying.

_No! _She screamed in her head-only making a worse of a headache. _I promised myself long ago, when we burned down our home that I wouldn't cry...I...couldn't...wouldn't... _Her thoughts became numb as she gazed upon Al's jacket lying on the ground.

Roy, following close behind, saw the look in her eyes. Her golden eyes didn't even twinkle with any signs of white-it just reflected one color-a hazy, dark gold that seemed to illuminate her.

"...Al..." she said in a hollow, cold voice. She picked the jacket up from the ground and shook the thin layer of snow. It wasn't too wet, so she and Roy knew Al wasn't far off. "Let's just...go back to the palace and wait for him." Roy not only just wanted to go back to the palace and do 'God knows what' to her, but he didn't want to assume what may have happened to Al...and worse yet, how Ed would react...and if she would actually kill to save Al.

* * *

"Uhm...where...where am I...?" Al moaned tiredly. He winced when he noticed his fierce headache-beating against his skull. He attempted to sooth his headache-but the rope that was tied behind his back refrained him from doing so.

He looked around, studying his surroundings. His gaze stopped when he saw three other figures at the other side of the room. Al quickly played the pretending game, lying back down to impersonate an unconscious person.

Hey, he was getting good at the pretending thing. _It helped when he caught Roy and Ed together in a kiss at the hospital a while back... _Al blinked. He sighed in his head. Ah, this is the consequence for getting jealous and rushing out.

On the other side of the room, there was two men playing cards on a rusty old table. One of them looked tough, with a big nasty scar on his right cheek. The other looked rather scrawny. This one wore glasses and had on finer clothes than the tough guy was, so he looked more like an educator than a gang member._  
_

The last one was a woman, who was busy sitting on the table sharpening a long jagged knife. She looked hideous, with tatoos and scars all over her body.

Al sighed (in his head, of course). He was kidnapped by THIS group? Nonononono, he swore on his LIFE that he saw Lan Fan-maybe even old man Wu. Ah, Ed's gonna kill him...

The girl finally stopped her attention from her knife and looked at the scarred man. "Dis borin'. When deh other guy gone come?" Al frowned. Her grammar was HORRIBLE! But...it sounded quite...familiar...

* * *

Ed started to sprint. She went all around Xing, asking the residents about her missing sibling. Luckily, a fellow citizen said he witnessed some strange activities taken place at an abandoned bar in the outskirts of Xing. Roy heard and went back to the palace to arm up on weapons and said he would be there as soon as possible.

She started to go faster. She didn't want to lose Al-not ever. They have just reunited with each other in less than a month and already in trouble-maybe even to the point of losing their lives. _Maybe even...even..._

Ed couldn't even finish her sentence. It was too much. She started to feel uneasy as the bar came into view. She couldn't sigh in relief just yet-not until she knew he was ok.

* * *

The gang sat in complete silence. Al pretended to be unconscious as his excape plan came into an almost conclusion. But his attention was brought to the gang after he saw them sniffing the air. They all exchanged evil smiles and smirks.

The glasses guy adjusted his lenses and sat down his cards. "She's here. I can smell her." The scarred man got up and flexed his muscles. "MAN! This is gonna be fun! I wonder if the Fuhrer wouldn't mind if I had my way with the girl-but only if she's a cutie.". The hideous girl examined her newly shaved knife. "Teh! You only care 'bout the looks, eh? But teh tell you deh truth, I hate 'ben cooped up in 'ere, too."

Al knew that the Fuhrer was behind this, but STILL! He wanted them dead? But, wouldn't that defeat the purpose? No, there must be more to this "plan". And from looking and hearing these guys, Al found out in no time flat that they were Chimeras.

The glasses guy walked over to the contemplating Al. "Ah, you were awake?" Al jerked. He forgot his pretending game. The glasses guy only smirked and placed a long thick piece of tape on his mouth. _Damn...I'm so fucking stupid..._ Al cursed himself.

* * *

Ed kicked the door open. "Al!" she looked around while yelling his name. Her eyes narrowed to golden stilts when she saw the struggling Al, tied on the ground with his mouth taped.

Al looked at his sister. He could feel that Ed was feeling guilty for all of this, but that didn't matter. Al was at an angle to see that the scarred chimera had a large, hard baseball bat on the other side of the door, waiting for Ed to step in closer inside the room.

Ed smiled weakly and took one step towards Al. Al's eyes went wide in horror as he shook his head no. Now this was bad. One more step and she's in trouble..._because of me..._he thought. No, not again will his sister suffer to protect him. No more! It was HIS turn to return the favor!

Al stared into Ed's eyes as he used his tongue to soften the sticky part of the tape. If he got it wet enough, maybe it could slide off. _Just wait for me, Sister!_ He thought as the tape started to wear off.

Ed couldn't understand what was going on. She raised her leg to take the next step. Suddenly, dark figure loomed over behind Ed. The tape slide off of Al's mouth. Ed quickly spun around and-

_**BAM!**_

"ED!"

* * *

~~End

GOMENASAI, GOMENASAI! *bows quickly*

I left a cliffhanger! :'(

As a side note, the chimera girl was MEANT to have the misspells. Sorry! ^_^''

See you next Wednesday, but until then...

Im gonna celebrate my birthday! C'mon! Spill it! What did cha get for me?!

(readers: =_=)

...*sniffs*...S'okay...

*eats a birthday cookie by myself in a corner*


	17. Chapter 12- Fear

_If you live in fear of the future_

_Because of what happened in the past,_

_You'll end up losing _

_What you have in the present_

* * *

_**"ED!"**_

The figure looked seductively at Ed as her lifeless body fell to the ground. Al could only stare in utter horror.

_Why... _he thought. "no...No...NO WAY IN FUCK!" he yelled as he stumbled to his feet without the help from his tied hands. Before he could dash over to his sister, he was grabbed from behind. A shock ran through Al's body as a pocket knife pierced through his right shoulder blade. Al screamed as the knife was forcefully yanked from his skin, tearing bone and flesh. His numb body fell to the ground with a loud THUMP.

The girl chimera licked the blood-stained knife. "Calm down, pretty boy! We only knock deh girl out! I'ma sure she's breathing...if not so, we could be in big trouble with deh Fuhrer."

He looked up from his stomach position and growled. He glanced at his sister, who didn't appear to be breathing. _I...am gonna kill them all! I promise you, sister! _Al screamed in his mind as his eyes became darker.

* * *

Roy kept his pace, although he felt someone following him. But he soon shook it off. _Damn... I hope I'm not too late... _He thought as he went even faster.

He had to admit that he took a considerably long amount of time searching for Ling's secret stash of weapons. "Ah! There it is!" he cried happily as his gaze went towards the abandoned bar.

* * *

Al was furious. He had his head halfway low, so you could only see his evil stare on his sister's corpse. Even though the three chimera gang went back to sharpening their knifes and playing cards, as if nothing happened, Al continued to stare at Ed, almost as if he was dead also.

Al's dark stare still didn't change-even when the gang smelled the air. They all smiled evily. "The lasts's one 'ere" said the horrible speaking woman. They all once again got up from their seats and took their positions. They waited calmy as-

**_BOOM!_**

An explosion of fire ate the door and caved in, making everything collapse in flames. The three criminals jumped back in defense. And as the smoke cleared, Roy appeared stepping inside the large semi-empty room, wearing a victorious smirk, ready to snap again.

His smirk soon faded when he saw Al, bleeding from his shoulder heavily. Roy jogged over to Al to untie him. "Alphonse! What...what did they do to you?" Roy stuttered as the last knot in the ropes snapped. Al ignored Roy's question-and the stinging pain he felt on his shoulder and wrists. All he did was stand up-almost falling over-and walking slowly over to Ed's laying body.

Roy's eyes went wide when he saw what Al was walking over to. He almost stumbled trying to get to get to Ed. When both men approached Edward, they held her, trying to find a pulse. But all they found was Ed's closed eyes and the pool of blood under her.

To Roy, crying was so cliché, but right now he couldn't even talk, because talking would definetly make him cry right now. All he could mumble was, "Oh...my...God...no...Ed...". Roy never felt so empty. This was worse than the Ishval Massacre- he felt as if what he loved most was never to come back.

Al cried. He cried like a baby, and he couldn't stop. He didn't like showing his feelings in front of his romance rival, but he couldn't stop thinking of all the times Ed promised to protect Al...but, he couldn't even save her from a worthless Chimera.

* * *

*COUGH*!

Roy and Al jerked upward, staring at Ed and gleaming with the little hope they had. Their eyes went wide when they saw Ed sit up and held her hand to her mouth.

"EDWARD!" Roy exclaimed, hugging the choking girl. Blood soon gushed from in between Ed's fingers as she continued to cover her mouth as she coughed violently.

Al didn't speak. He COULDN'T speak. This was...incredible! But he was scared that this was his imagination. Roy patted Ed's back, and her coughing fit soon ended. She looked up at the two men, and her lips moved as it formed words, but no sound was made.

Then, out of nowhere, Ed's half dead eyes went wide in fear. She then sat up some more and pushed Roy and Al out of the way. SLASH! Ed hissed in pain as the knife stabbed her left shoulder. Her torso soon gave out, making her tumble down into laying on her left side-making the knife go in deeper.

"AH-SISTER!" Al screamed as he jumped to Ed's side and brushed her hair out of her face. She was sweating and breathing heavily. They knew they had to take the knife out, or Ed could REALLY die this time.

The girl chimera grimaced and sighed. "Dammit, I missed! And I thought I could beat my record..." she mumbled.

* * *

Roy made a face as he pulled the knife slowly as he could. Ed kicked her feet and hissed as Al held her closely, trying to comfort her. She blinked continuously and screamed to the top of her lungs as the knife slid against her broken tender bones and skin, and blood flowed out of her head and shoulder like rivers.

When the knife popped out of her skin, Ed grimaced, closed her eyes shut, and bit her bottom lip hard, making it bleed. As Roy threw the knife aside and joined the hugging, Ed could taste the metallic texture of blood that went in her mouth, but she continued to bite her lip. After Roy felt her shake and shudder, he whispered:

"It's going to be alright."

"It's going to be alright."

Al looked up at Roy, who had a little sparkle in the corners of his eyes.

_Tears..._

Al smiled and held Ed closer. Seeing the Colonel cry like that...made him wanna...Al felt the hot sting of water down his cheek. He joined in the rant with Roy:

"It's going to be alright."

"It's going to be alright."

"It's going to be alright."

* * *

The three chimeras smirked. To them, those three looked like a couple of love sick freaks. They all nodded to one another, and started to approach them slowly, taking out their sharpest knives and transforming into their true animal forms.

Ed took caution. She nodded to both her love ones a small, raspy "thank you", and stood up, still feeling dizzy from the extreme amount of blood loss. Roy stood up also and adjusted his symbolized glove while Al stood up also, taking out a long piece of chalk.

Ed clapped her hands together and swooped her hands against her auto-mail arm, transmuting her trademark blade. Determination took over death in her golden eyes, just like back then when she decided to become a State Alchemist.

Ed smirked. She felt something in her heart. Weight felt like it was taken off of her shoulders. And right there, she found out what this feeling was-hey, she was a young prodigy, after all.

This was their moment to fight-to take back what they had and make amends to all the promises they've broken. Together.

* * *

~~End

Ah... So much writing...

Seriously! I calculated how much I wrote and how much I typed.

I typed and published (not including authors notes) about **41,600 words!**

And that I've written (not including specials and side notes) about **78,400 words!**

o.O

My birthday was six days ago (Jan 16) I'm FINALLY 17!

Thank you all who sent me a PM post card! They were all beautiful to read!

You guys make me so happy! *sniff* no...I'm not cr-crying...

COOKIE FOR EVERYONE! :3


	18. Chapter 13- Stronger

_Please, someone._

_Come out..._

_...and save me_

_~~Ayame Chise_

* * *

Greeting. Fix auto-mail. Dismiss.

This repeation seemed like FOREVER to poor Winry, who was busy with a thousand customers.

She have been working like this ever since this morning! As the 876th customer left the house, she glanced at her watch.

9:27 p.m.

She groaned. _Oh how lovely..._

Pinako puffed from her smoker and gazed at the tired Winry from the doorway. Another customer. Pinako smiled and finally giggled when she saw Winry screwing in the wrong screw in the customers metal leg.

Pinako walked further into the room and patted the slumping shoulders. "Winry. Go have a break. I'll take the rest." Winry smiled weakly at the elder. "Thanks..." she said as she got up from her seat and wobbled out of the workshop.

Winry fell and slumped down on the bronze little couch that rested in the living room. She sighed, _I wonder...if Ed is ok...? _

Winry blushed as the next thought came across her mind. _...A-and...I w-wonder how A-Al is doing..._

Then a light bulb clicked in her head. "Ah! I remember! I told Ed that the next time I saw her, she'd better have a skirt on! I should go visit her!" loudly exclaimed Winry. (Although we all know that's just an excuse to see Al)

She bounced off the couch and informed Pinako about her leave, and went upstairs to her room to pack up for the long trip to Xing.

* * *

_**CLANK!**_

The chimera girl threw multiple identical sharp knives and threw them at the three heros. Ed and Al dodged them and Roy turned them into ashes. This little distraction was long enough for the glasses and scarred man to transform to their beastly true forms. Breathing and normal human flesh was replaced with slobbering drool and fierce growling.

The glasses one looked more like a wild grizzly bear while the scarred man looked as if he was a hound dog. The grizzly bear ran on all fours towards Al.

Al attempted to draw a transmutation circle, but the animal was too quick-snapping right at Al's head. Fortunately, Al barely dodged the huge jaws, jumped back, and tried another circle on an empty wall. He was interrupted once again with a swing of four claws-grazing light marks on Al's chest. Al stumbled back.

Ed smirked and ran over to the fighting pair. But before she could reach them, a big dog swooned over Ed, about to crush her-

_**SNAP! **_

The animal, before it was able to crush the poor girl, was sent backwards and against the wall, burning in flames as the fire engulfed the monster's body. It wiggled around as human and animal screams scorched the air and finally died down to a final rest.

Ed looked over her shoulder to Roy, who was a little bit furious that such a monster would even DARE approached Ed. Ed nodded a quick 'thank you', and continued to Al and his opponent.

As Alphonse frantically dodged plenty of 'close-calls' from the swinging of the chimera, Ed stopped herself behind the troublesome beast, clapped her hands, and slammed the ground below her.

The blue, electric shocks went from her fingertips to the ground, creating a wall the same height as the monster-but was much harder than the floor itself.

The animal turned around and glanced at the wall in confusion, and growled evily as it noticed that it was a trick. He spun around (pretty impressively, I must add-since he's a huge chimera) quickly and faced the two siblings, who sat before a completed transmutation circle.

They slapped their hands together in perfect unison and slapped the ground, and blue lightning grazed the ground, forming a fist, in which punched the monsters face in. The force made him tumble backwards, through the wall, and suffer from a severe concussion.

Ed and Al nodded and smiled at each other, remembering the good old days.

* * *

**_SNAP!_**

Roy's fingers where starting to grow numb. He snapped his fingers too much-draining all of his remaining energy. The furious female chimera continued to charge at Roy with complete force, and since Roy's fingers gave out, he started to just simply dodge until he saw an opening through the girl's reckless swinging-but he couldn't-for she was swinging in every direction.

She was definitely angry with revenge.

"GIVE THEM BACK! WHY DID YOU KILL THEM-MY ONLY BROTHERS! WHY?!" she snarled, swinging faster. The second swing, however, ripped Roy's ignition gloves. He frowned. _My luck is on a roll here, huh?_

Roy jumped back and felt around his pocket for another pair of gloves-but to his dismay, found nothing. He knew he couldn't use the guns because if he did, it could attract attention with its loud noises-and if the authorities found out he was using royalties property, he could get in a LOT of trouble. And that would be hard enough, because they STILL don't know what the new Fuhrer is up to.

_Damn, am I stupid..._

After a few more wild swings, the female chimera had tears in her eyes. Her face was red with anger and her attacks were starting to wary. And not before long, her demanding soon sounded more like pleading.

"Why?! Why would you do that?! Tell me-please tell me! Why would you kill them?! Why?! Now I'm...I'm..." the chimera fell to her knees and bawled her eyes out. Her hands cupped her face, but that didn't hide the stream of endless tears that escaped her grasp.

Ed frowned. She was just like her when she was younger-doesn't want to let her love ones go, and if they did, she broke down into an Abyss.

But..._but she has to learn how to become stronger..._

But it's not always easy. You never know WHEN your loved ones will die, so it was hard for them both to go on with their lives, knowing that they didn't have the chance to say good-bye...or how much you REALLY loved them.

Ed shared a glare with Al-he was thinking the same thing.

The girl chimera gave Roy a pair of mad, glaring eyes. He could have sworn she mumbled, "I will find you." before she stood up, brushed herself from her tears, and dashed out of the single hidden window and into the lonely night.

Al took a step forward to chase the chimera, but Roy stopped him and shook his head. Al nodded in obedience.

Ed sighed. Not because it was all over, but she was getting...dizzy.

_Wait, what? Dizzy? No, I'm not...dizzy...it's just...the world is...spinning...ugh..._

Her neck started to form a thin layer of sweat and her forehead was throbbing. The room was going in circles, it seemed. She felt like throwing up, but her throat was so cold, she wouldn't dare. Finally, she regained a little strength to mumble.

"H-hey...hey guys...?" she managed to sputter. Al and Roy turned around to Ed, whose left, flesh leg started to shake.

Suddenly, her foot finally gave out, sending her going down...down...dow-

**_THUMP!_**

"Ed!"

"Sister!"

Darkness lingered into Ed's eyes as she found herself knocking in death's door.

* * *

~~End

Whoah. The story took a dark turn...muah haha! ':D

Anyways, I am getting a LOT of requests for a FanFic story by many of you.

I counted them, and I've accepted thirteen of them.

ARGH! WHAT WAS I THINKING?!

What starts with a "C" and I say it all the time as a closure? :3


End file.
